


Shattered, Book One of the Guardians Series

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Guardians Series [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi, these aren't your fairy tale monsters, weird take on monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: The Millenium Puzzle is a prison.  A prison for monsters.  There are four Guardians who protect the Puzzle. The Guardians are chosen from the best of the best, and the four current Guardians are:  Joey a werewolf, Yami a vampire, Seto a dragon, and Ryou an angel.What happens when the Puzzle breaks, the monsters escape, and the Guardians have to go find the monsters and re-imprison them?  The Guardians have another problem they have to address first, though...they have to find someone to put the puzzle back together and be the holder as Guardians are forbidden from holding the Puzzle.This is an AU, I don't own Yugioh, any art or media, but I do own the plot, so please no klepto!





	1. Chapter 1

Crimson eyes studied the room. Yami was angry. He didn’t want to be here. He glared at his skin, staring at the offending pyramid mark on his wrist. His tri colored hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, his black boots sitting quietly on the ground. Clad in black leather pants and a black tank top, he glared around the room.  
Sitting in the chair next to him was a slim, white haired male in jeans and a purple, long sleeved shirt. Chocolate eyes looked up, feeling the weight of the stare upon him. Smiling a gentle smile, the white haired man held out his hand. “Hello, I’m Ryou. I’m an angel.” The soft British voice wafted through the silent air. Yami grunted, but begrudgingly shook the offered hand.  
“Yami. Vampire.” Yami elongated his fangs, flicking one with his tongue.  
Ryou smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. So…you are a Guardian?”  
Yami grimaced. “I guess so.”  
Ryou motioned to his tattoo on his wrist, of a pyramid with the eye of Horus on the front. “Mine just started burning, and then I appeared here.”  
Yami nodded, holding up his own wrist. “I always thought the legend was bullshit.” He sighed angrily. “Now I’m trapped.”  
Ryou opened his mouth to say something when a tall man strode in with cold blue eyes and brown hair. Yami looked up. “Seto?” He said in confusion.  
Seto looked over. “Yami. Is this your fault?” He growled.  
Yami looked at Seto. “Cousin, don’t be ridiculous. How did you get here?”  
Seto held up his wrist, the shape of the pyramid an angry black contrasting with his skin. Yami nodded. “Ryou, this is Seto…Seto, Ryou. Ryou’s an angel. Seto’s a white dragon.”  
Seto nodded at Ryou and flopped down. Ryou looked around. “I…I think that we still have to have one more, from what I’ve been told?”  
Yami was about to say something when the door opened and in came a blonde haired man, growling, being slung in by a larger, wilder version of Ryou. “Get the hell in there. I have other fucking things to do.” Slamming the door, the white haired man looked at the four. The blonde slid, falling, then got up and growled again, honey eyes blazing.  
“Okay, you pantywaist princesses, you’re here because you’ve been fucking chosen to be the Guardians of the motherfucking Millennium Puzzle. My name is Bakura. I’m the fucking warden of the Puzzle. Let’s get a few fucking things straight. One: I don’t fucking like any of you. Two. I don’t want to be here anymore than any of you pussies. Three. We are all stuck here yippee-kay-fucking-ay. Four. Try to leave, it won’t work. Any questions, so far?”  
The blonde growled. Yami looked bored. Seto looked down his nose at the blonde who had somehow got close to him; Seto scooted his chair away. Ryou was looking studiously at Bakura.  
“Good. So, here’s the deal so we are all in the same fucking ball field. The Puzzle is home to the worst fucking monsters in existence…from this plane or the next. The Puzzle keeps them imprisoned. I’m the warden of the Puzzle. I can go in the fucking puzzle to keep them in check, kinda like those asshats at real prisons. I can also come out to let you know who we need and for general fucking information since I’m probably smarter than all of you put together. Your job is to go out and get these fucking idiots so we can imprison them. You were each chosen because of your abilities. Yami’s a vamp, Seto’s a blue eyed white dragon, Joey’s a werewolf, and Ryou’s an…angel?” He looked up at Ryou and raised an eyebrow. Ryou blushed.  
Joey glared. “So, we are just supposed ta blindly accept what ya say?”  
Seto looked at Joey. “Mutt, you can try.”  
Joey growled. Standing, he stormed out the door. Bakura just looked at the door, then his fingernails. Within two minutes Joey was threw back into the room, sliding in on his butt. Growling, he stood, shaking himself off.  
“You smell like a dog, too.” Seto huffed. Joey rounded on him.  
“You wanna start somethin’, Dragon?” Joey growled.  
Seto scoffed. “I would destroy you easily. I need a challenge.”  
Yami rolled his eyes. Bakura cleared his throat. “Okay, now that the infantile pissing contest is over with, I can finish my fucking briefing so I can go take a piss.”  
Joey flopped down angrily in his seat.  
“As I was explaining before being so rudely interrupted. The last Guardians are now dead. The Puzzle has been separated. I have the pieces, but we have to find someone to put them together. I’ve been given the location of the Builder. You all need to go, take the pieces to him, and get him to fix it.”  
Handing the golden box to Ryou, Bakura looked at him. “You seem to have the coolest head. The pieces are in this box. You need to get the Builder to put the Puzzle back together. And quickly. Cause since the fucking Puzzle exploded, all the monsters have escaped…and are causing fucking havoc.”  
Turning to Yami, Bakura handed him a necklace. There was a golden ring with five golden points hanging from it. Inside the golden ring was a golden pyramid with the Eye of Horus on it. “You have the kindest fucking heart. This will lead you to whatever you seek. Find the Builder. I gotta piss.” Bakura turned and left.  
Ryou looked to the other three. “So..should we get going?”  
Joey glared at everyone. “Ya all jus’ gonna believe dis guy dat dis is what we gotta do?”  
Seto looked at Joey. “He is telling the truth. I have studied the legends. We are now all trapped in Fate’s plan.”  
Yami looked to the others. Going up to Ryou, he gently lifted the lid off the box. Inside the box were grooves, and each golden piece of the puzzle was sitting in the groove.  
Joey growled, then looked to Yami and Ryou. “Is dis guy tellin’ da truth?”  
Yami looked at Joey. “Unfortunately, yes. And you know it too, because you can smell deception.” Yami said matter of factly.  
Joey looked up, surprised. “How you know about dat?”  
Yami looked at Joey. “Wolf, I can control you. You are my animal. But don’t worry, I don’t want to.”  
Joey bristled. Seto smirked. Ryou sighed; looking to Yami, Yami nodded. Sliding the ring around his neck, he thought of the Builder. Eyes widening, he looked down at the ring. Those five prongs pointed North.


	2. Chapter 2

The blond haired boy looked in the mirror. Finally. The dye took. Amethyst eyes looked at his reflection. Finally, his hair was blonde and purple instead of blonde, red, and black. It still stuck out in its token star formation. He sighed. Maybe he should just shave it off. He pulled it back into a low ponytail.  
Hearing the jingling from downstairs, he knew his grandfather had opened the store. It was a Saturday, so it should get busy. Pulling on jeans and a black button up, he slipped on his black tennis shoes. Slipping on his black choker, he sighed. He was just so…lonely. He just wanted some friends.  
Going downstairs, he slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin and some orange juice. Eating it standing up, he finished the juice and walked out to the store. His grandpa smiled up at him. “Yugi, my boy…my, that’s a different color!” Chuckling, he went back to organizing some Duel Monster cards.  
Yugi smiled, then went about putting out some new stock. After awhile, Gramps came up, putting a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. “I’m going to go take a nap. Can you handle the store while I’m gone?” Yugi looked around. There were some customers. He smiled and nodded, putting the box behind the counter and moving to the cash register to take care of the people.   
Finally, the store came to a lull. Yugi sat down on the stool, picking up his cell phone. Looking at it, he sighed. No text messages. He put the cell phone down as the bell jingled. Looking up, he smiled. “Welcome to Kame Game Shop.” He said to the blonde haired boy in jeans and a white tee shirt.   
The blonde boy looked back at his party. “Dis da guy?”  
Yugi frowned. Behind the blonde boy was a white haired boy, a tall brown haired boy, and …  
Yugi gulped. Dear Ra… The boy in black leather stepped out from behind the tall boy. He was taller than Yugi, with a darker skin tone, and crimson eyes. But his hair…it was the same as Yugi’s used to be. But he was impossibly sexy. Wait..what?  
The boy…sex god…whatever, walked up to the counter. Red eyes boring into Yugi’s soul, he nodded. The white haired boy came up. “Uh…excuse me…but…could you put this puzzle together for us?” Yugi’s eyes were jolted away from the sex god’s at the British accent. Looking down, he saw the box, and the white haired boy opened it. Inside were a bunch of golden pieces, all different jagged edges. Yugi’s eyes opened wide, his mouth developing into a small “o”.   
He smiled big, looking up. “It’s beautiful!” Looking at the time, he jumped off the stool. “Here, let me lock up, and then I’ll take you all to the back work room and I’ll work on it.” Going to the door, he flipped the sign to closed and locked the door, pulling down the shades. Smiling, he led the boys to the back. “I’m Yugi. Can I get you all something to drink?” Crimson eyes never left Yugi.  
The blonde smiled. “Yea, I’ll take a soda if ya got one? I’m Joey by da way, dis is Ryou, Yami, and …Richboy.” Joey pointed at the appropriate person. Seto rolled his eyes.   
“Seto Kaiba.” Seto stated, standing back against the wall by the door.  
Yugi smiled. “I’ll be right back.”  
Yugi went into the kitchen, grabbing a few sodas. No one else had said anything, but he was going to bring extra in, just in case. Smiling he went back in. He handed a soda to Joey. He offered one to Seto, who shook his head no. Ryou gratefully took one, and Yami simply stood to the side, raising his hand, eyes never leaving Yugi. Yugi blushed.   
Going to the work table, Yugi carefully took out the pieces. Looking up, he saw that Joey had sat on a stool, Ryou a chair, Seto was leaning on the wall, and Yami was still standing where he was, impossibly still and still just…devouring Yugi with his eyes. Yugi blushed furiously and looked down. Starting to hum, he started working on the puzzle.  
***************  
What a delectable morsel. Yami couldn’t take his eyes off of this…angel on earth. Yugi. The name had a sinfully innocent ring to it. Drinking in every ounce of Yugi’s image, Yami sighed quietly. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so horrible of a fate after all. Looking at that pert little nose, those luscious lips just begging to be kissed properly, and those pools of amethyst innocence, Yami was mesmerized. He hadn’t been mesmerized in three thousand years.   
Yugi worked and worked, late into the night. At one point, Joey’s stomach growled. Yugi didn’t seem to hear. Ryou looked up. “Perhaps we should go get something to eat?” Joey smiled and nodded. Seto grimaced; unfortunately, his stomach growled too. Sighing, Seto nodded.   
A rich baritone shook Yugi out of the trance of the puzzle. Yami spoke up. “I’ll stay here with Yugi. I’m not hungry. Someone needs to stay with the Puzzle.” Eyes still on Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami, swallowing hard, a deep blush blossoming across his cheeks, he looked back down.  
Nodding, the three left, a smirk on Seto’s lips. He knew his cousin very well.  
*******************  
Heading out Joey looked at the other two. “Where ya wanna go?”  
“Probably some place that will allow pets to be brought in.” Seto sneered.  
“Look ya grumpy dragon. I ain’t no damn dog. So shut up!” Joey growled, scratching his ear.  
Ryou sighed. Looking around, he found a small café. “Here, let’s go here. We can bring Yugi back something to eat.” Ushering the two in, Ryou sat down at a booth, calling the waitress over. After ordering, Ryou looked at the two. “So…it looks like we will be spending some time together. Should we get to know each other a bit more?” Ryou smiled. Seto glared at Joey. Joey sighed and looked at Ryou.  
“Whatcha wanna know, Angel?” He grinned. Ryou smiled, until suddenly, Bakura slid into the booth next to Ryou, squishing Joey into the wall, as Seto sat by himself across the table.  
“What the fuck, dog…that’s my nickname for him, so back the fuck off.” Bakura growled.  
Joey raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like any of us?”  
Bakura barked out a laugh. “I don’t. Doesn’t mean I don’t think he’s hot and doesn’t mean I don’t want to fuck him.” Ryou blushed a brilliant red and took a deep drink of soda.  
Seto smirked. Just then the waitress appeared with their food and smiled at Bakura. “What would you like, sir?”  
Bakura grinned. “Him on a desk.” He said, motioning his head to Ryou. Ryou choked on his soda.  
Joey just sighed. He looked over at Seto who just shook his head. “Uh, no…I don’t like dogs.”  
Joey growled. “Betcha do it doggie style though.” He mumbled. Seto’s face went red, mouth thinning in a line.  
Bakura smirked and ordered a burger. Ryou recovered enough then to order a burger to go for Yugi. Turning to Bakura, Ryou asked politely, “So…why are you here?”  
Bakura grunted as the waitress set his food down. “Puzzle’s almost complete. We gotta get a move on once it’s done.” Just then his eyes snapped up. “He did it…it’s finished. Let’s go.” Grabbing a wallet and throwing some money on the table, he walked out, Seto and Joey following as Ryou waited for Yugi’s burger and then rushed to catch up.  
************  
Yugi smiled, triumphantly. He had been working on the puzzle for hours, and he slipped the last piece in. Looking up, he smiled. “Finished!” He said…then realizing it was just he and Yami.   
Yami walked over, slowly, eyes never leaving Yugi. Holding out his hand, Yami took the Puzzle. Yugi blushed, swallowing furiously. “Uh..he..here ya go.”  
Yami leaned over, nose to nose with Yugi. “Where is your mate?” He whispered.  
Yugi gulped. “M…my mate?” He whispered.  
Yami smirked, seductively. “Yes. Your mate.”  
“I…I don’t have a girlfriend…or a boyfriend.” Yugi whispered, eyes mesmerized by crimson.  
“So you are…available?” The words dripped like honey from that sinfully sexy mouth  
“I..uh…yeah.” Yugi gulped more.  
“Do you have a past mate that I need to worry about?” Yami whispered, lips inches from Yugi’s.  
Yugi shook his head no. “I…I never have dated.” His breathing had picked up.  
“So you are a…virgin…?” Yami whispered, his tongue slipping out, running over his own bottom lip.  
Yugi’s face blossomed crimson, his breathing quickening. Nodding his head yes, he leaned up, eyes sliding closed.  
*****************  
“We brought ya a burger, Yug!” Joey’s voice broke through, snapping Yugi’s eyes open. Yami hadn’t pulled away. He was eyeing Yugi like a piece of meat.   
“We will resume this…later.” Yami whispered, voice sliding over Yugi’s skin. Yugi nodded, Adam’s Apple bobbing visibly.  
Bakura looked at the Puzzle. “Holy fuck me on a stick with a side of blow job, he did it!” Grinning, he grabbed the Puzzle, then dropped it, a sizzle being heard through the room. “Ah fuck me, I forgot I can’t hold the damn thing. Only the Builder can.”   
Yugi looked up confused. “What?”  
Yami looked at Yugi and smirked. “It means you are coming with us.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi looked up in confusion. “E…excuse me? I…I don’t know you all.” He started backing up.   
Yami looked at him. Bakura glowered, taking a step towards Yugi. “Look, Shrimp, you’re the fucking Builder and you don…” Yugi was cowering against the wall. Yami strode between Yugi and Bakura.  
“Back off Warden.” Yami hissed, eyes dangerously narrowing.  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, looking at Yami. “What the fuck are you doing, Vampire?” He hissed back.  
Yami felt Yugi pushing against the wall to get away from Yami. Rage boiled up in Yami. Getting in Bakura’s face, he growled, “You’re not going to win friends threatening him. He’s a kid and not used to weird stuff.”   
Bakura growled, considering. Finally, “You have three fucking minutes.” Looking at the others, he jerked his head to the outside. “C’mon.” The trio followed Bakura out.  
Turning, Yami took a step back, looking at Yugi who was pressed against the wall, eyes wide and scared. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. Yami sighed, slowly holding up his hands. “Look. I don’t know how to explain this to you so I am going to be straight with you. I’m a vampire, Joey’s a werewolf, Ryou’s an angel, and Seto’s a dragon. Bakura is the warden of the Millennium Puzzle you just put together. It’s a jail for monsters. We four are fated…” he held up his wrist, showing the pyramid markings “to find the monsters and put them back in the puzzle. You were chosen as the Builder…and I guess you are fated to be with us now. They all seem to be good guys…and I know Seto personally, since he is my cousin. Would you please come with us?” Yami’s eyes were pleading.  
Yugi was watching Yami, afraid to move. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” Yugi’s lip quivered as a tear threatened to escape his eye. “I mean, if I say no, then that Bakura guy will make me…or you will make me a vampire.” He whispered.  
Yami looked sincerely at Yugi. “I would never turn someone against their will. Never.” His voice was firm. Yugi wanted to trust him…he really did…but these, feelings, these emotions…these attractions he was having to Yami..it must be the magic of the vampire, right?  
“No.” Yami whispered, taking a step towards Yugi. “I’m not casting any kind of charm on you. If you are attracted to me, it is because it is primal, and natural.” Leaning closer to Yugi, his breath smelling like…spearmint?...Yami whispered...”And I am attracted to you…and I want you…and I want to make you mine. You are gorgeous Yugi, and you have an innocent, wonderful soul. But I can sense a sadness and self doubt in you. I wish I could make you see how amazing you are. But I can’t, just like I can’t force you to reciprocate my feelings. But I can tell you that in the three thousand years since I have been a vampire, I have never wanted anyone as badly as I want you.” His crimson eyes were memorizing Yugi’s face.  
Yugi looked up at Yami, a small gasp escaping his lips. This…this god wanted him. This immortal thought he was gorgeous and wonderful. Noone but his grandpa had ever wanted him before…and his grandpa was family, so he kinda had to want him.  
“B…but what will I tell Gramps?” Yugi whispered.  
Yami studied Yugi. “Tell him it’s an exchange program you were accepted into for school. You had applied, didn’t get in, so you hadn’t told him because you were upset. But we came by and let you know we had a last minute opening, but the program starts tomorrow, so you have to leave tonight. I can help him accept this reason if needed.” Yami’s breath was ghosting over Yugi’s face.  
Yugi swallowed. He had always been waiting for…something, someone. Deep down…he knew it was Yami. Nodding, Yugi agreed. “I just need to go get a few things.”   
Yami nodded. “I’ll let Bakura know. Wait here and I’ll go up with you to get your things and explain to your Grandpa, okay?” Yugi nodded.  
Yami went outside and explained to the group. Bakura was pissed at having to wait, but pleased Yami got Yugi to go willingly. It was always harder to have to take a hostage. Yami then went back inside and followed Yugi to his room. Yugi packed a backpack with a few changes of clothes, some toiletries, and his wallet. He pulled out a small safe and pulled out a wad of money…his life savings. Placing it in his wallet, Yugi then put it in his backpack. Looking around the room, he sighed. He’d miss this room, as it was his safe haven, but maybe, finally, he was going to get some friends. Looking up at Yami, he headed out and knocked on a door.  
************  
After several minutes of explaining to a sleepy and confused Grandpa, and then a well timed acceptance letter that hadn’t existed until two minutes before, Yugi was on his way. Stepping out in the cool night air, Yugi looked to the group. “I..I know I’m small, but I won’t slow you down.” Joey smiled and came over, giving Yugi a noogie.  
“You’re a good guy, Yug’…I tink we’ll become good pals. Well, all of us but ice dragon dere.” Joey nodded towards Seto who huffed, turning his head away.  
“Okay, now that we have the fucking feel good ass grabs out of the way, can we resume our fucking mission?” Bakura asked dryly. Nodding sheepishly Yugi slipped the Puzzle over his head, the silver chain resting lightly against him. “Right. Now I gotta go into the Puzzle to get the information we need. You fucktards try to stay out of trouble until I come back out.” And with that, Bakura vanished.  
Yugi looked at the others. “He always this pleasant?” He asked innocently.  
Yami laughed, rich and deep. “Pretty much.”  
Seto sighed. “It’s late. I don’t want to stand out here all night. I have a house a few blocks away. Why don’t we go there and wait. I even have a dog house in back for the mutt.” Seto turned and headed off. Joey’s shoulders bristled. Ryou put a hand on Joey’s arm. Joey looked over, huffing, and then followed, mumbling under his breath. Yugi looked at Yami and gave a tentative smile, which Yami returned.  
***********  
After a five minute walk, the group was standing in front of a … mansion. Kaiba walked up and was buzzed immediately in, along with the group. Ryou’s mouth fell open in awe. Joey’s was as well. “Dis ain’t no house…it’s a mansion.”   
Approaching the door, it was opened by a butler. Bowing, he let Seto pass, as well as the group. “Set them up with spare rooms. But, make sure to put puppy pads down in the Mutt’s room. I don’t know if he’s housebroken or not.” Seto disappeared off into a room before Joey could tackle him.  
Roland took the group upstairs and gave each of them a room. There was no need to share. Yugi sat down on his bed, which was more luxurious than anything he had ever felt. After a few moments, there was a light knock on the door. Yugi walked over and opened it. Yami was standing there. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”   
Yugi smiled and nodded. “That was very thoughtful. Did you want to come in?”   
Yami smiled and came in, leaning against a desk. After closing the door, Yugi turned around and then gulped. Yami looked simply obscene lounging against the desk. Looking away, his cheeks flaming, Yugi cleared his throat. “So…uh…I didn’t know Seto lived in Domino.”  
Yami chuckled. “He lives wherever he pleases. He has quite a few houses. He is a dragon after all, and they are known to accumulate wealth.”  
Yugi blushed more furiously. He suddenly felt very immature.   
“It’s adorably refreshing. Don’t be embarrassed.” The baritone voice was at his shoulder, sending goosebumps up his arms. Turning, Yami was right behind him. Blushing again, Yugi took a step back.   
“S..sorry..it’s just…I didn’t hear you.” Yugi mumbled, taking great interest in his shoes.  
A finger was slipped under Yugi’s chin, gently forcing his face up. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. It’s not becoming of you. And don’t fight this.” Yami’s lips captured Yugi’s, demanding a kiss. Yugi’s eyes slid closed at the exquisite feel of them on him. Whimpering, he kissed back, a naïve, virgin, closed mouth kiss. Running his arms up around Yami’s neck, his eyes flew open in surprise at feeling a tongue licking at his lips, gently prying it’s way into Yugi’s mouth. Yugi tentatively opened his mouth while closing his eyes, as Yami’s tongue explored that delicious cavern, running his tongue over Yugi’s tongue.   
A whimper escaped Yugi’s lips as fire spread out from his chest, down his arms, down his belly, and into his groin and thighs. Yugi tried to pull Yami closer, feeling Yami chuckle as he continued to kiss Yugi. Pulling back, Yugi looked up, lips swollen and bruised. “What was so funny?” He whispered, eyes dark with desire.  
Yami smiled down at Yugi. “You. I thought you were trying to crawl under my skin.” His breath ghosted over Yugi’s lips, making Yugi want to keep kissing Yami. Yugi let out a shaky breath, not knowing what to say. Yami smiled, and stepped back. “I think that is enough for tonight. We’ll continue this another night…but soon, as my patience has limits.” Walking out, he shut the door behind him, leaving Yugi to flop on the bed, touching his lips, and remembering that kiss…  
***********  
Ryou stretched and stripped for bed. Stretching out his wings, he shivered in pleasure. It always felt good to give his wings a good stretch. Doing some bending to stretch his back, he jerked upright as he heard, “Well, hell…I came back at just the right time.”  
Blushing scarlet, he grabbed the sheet off the bed, covering himself. “B..Bakura…I..I didn’t hear you come in…”  
Bakura came closer. “Well, Princess, that’s because you wouldn’t. I slid under the door.” Eyes dark and predatory he stalked closer to Ryou.  
“S..slid under the door…b..but how?” Ryou whispered, uncomfortable with how Bakura was looking at him.  
“I’m a spirit, sweetheart…I can go to mist or form into a solid. How do you think I get into and out of that fucking Puzzle?” Bakura walked right up to Ryou.  
“I…I hadn’t really thought about it.” Ryou admitted, blushing at the intensity of Bakura’s stare.  
Bakura stopped just short of Ryou. Running a finger down Ryou’s cheek, he leaned over into Ryou’s ear. “Angel…” he breathed, making goose bumps appear on Ryou’s arm,   
Ryou looked up, breathing ragged. “Y..yes?” He whispered.   
Bakura leaned over, greedily kissing Ryou. Ryou mewled, dropping the sheet and wrapping his arms around Bakura. Bakura greedily sucked on Ryou’s bottom lip, nibbling on it. Ryou let out a shaky breath, whimpering. This felt…amazing! Never had Ryou felt any sensations like this. There were no such actions in Heaven. Ryou pulled himself closer to Bakura, kissing back in a fever. Bakura’s tongue snaked into Ryou’s mouth with little hesitation from Ryou.  
As Bakura tasted Ryou’s mouth, his hands ran down Ryou’s back, gently over the wings, and down to Ryou’s ass. Gripping that ass tightly, he started kissing down Ryou’s neck, nibbling as he went. Ryou whimpered again, moving his head to the side for easier access for Bakura. Bakura smirked. Ryou tasted, well, heavenly. He could feel Ryou’s erection rubbing against him. Huskily he leaned up in Ryou’s ear. “What do you want, Angel?” He whispered raggedly.  
Ryou whimpered again. “You…Bakura…I want you. Please.” Ryou was breathing uneven and fast. Bakura chuckled, eyes dark with lust. Picking up Ryou, he laid him on the bed. Stripping quickly, Bakura’s gaze never left Ryou.   
“You truly are an angel.” Bakura growled as he leaned over, kissing down Ryou’s chest and abdomen, down to Ryou’s awaiting erection. Taking Ryou in his mouth, Ryou let out a loud cry as his back arched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Smirking at seeing the reaction he got, Bakura slid his mouth up and down Ryou’s shaft, bringing Ryou to the edge….and then stopping. Ryou’s eyes flew open as he whimpered, chocolate eyes dark with lust.  
“ ‘Kura…please.” He whimpered, cock twitching.   
Bakura smiled. “Angel…I’ll be the one taking you to Heaven tonight.” Slipping fingers in to adjust Ryou he worked Ryou’s hole until it was big enough to accommodate Bakura. Sliding in to the hilt, he grunted as Ryou arched his back again, crying louder this time. Bakura smirked at how wanton Ryou was acting, not caring who heard. Shoving and thrusting he moved inside Ryou. Ryou just kept moving his head back and forth, groaning. Finally, as Bakura sped up, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Grabbing Ryou, he pumped Ryou a couple times until Ryou spit all over his stomach. Seeing that, Bakura released inside Ryou, shuddering, a sheen of sweat on him.   
Shakily, he pulled out of Ryou and rolled over on the bed to catch his breath. Ryou’s breathing was still erratic, but he rolled over, laying his head on Bakura’s chest, his wings enveloping he and Bakura. Bakura knew he needed to get up and go back into the Puzzle, and he would…in a few minutes. Quickly, both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey grumbled. His eyes were suddenly staring at something light pink with capillaries running through it. Groaning, he flipped over, darkness slipping back over his eyes. Happily, he snuggled down in the way too comfortable bed. There must be a crack in the window shades that was allowing the sun to shine in his face.  
Damnit. He couldn’t sleep now that he had been woken up. Sighing, he stretched, opening his eyes. Looking around, he remembered where he was. Sitting up, hanging his feet over the side, he stood…and instantly got pissed. Looking down, he was standing. On. Puppy. Pads.  
Storming out, he went to the door he remembered Seto going into last night. Not even knocking, he slung the door open, stomping in and slamming the door closed. Immediately he decided that not knocking had been the best decision, as Seto’s usually unemotional face was showing a mixture of shock and anger. Joey went right up to the bed that Seto was getting out of.   
Joey’s face was red with anger. “Ya fuckin’ prick! Why da fuck ya gotta be such a douchebag?” Joey had slept in a pair of old boxer shorts and his socks, one of which had a hole in the toe. He was suddenly self-conscious after seeing Seto looking Joey up and down, his face a sneer. Seto was standing, well-muscled, in a pair of silky gold boxer shorts.  
“I suggest, dog, that you learn etiquette. It is proper to knock on a door before entering. I would think that you could at least scratch at the door to let someone know you wanted in.” Cobalt eyes were glaring down that haughty nose. Joey could almost see steam coming out it, like the dragon Seto was.  
“I’ll give ya somethin’ ta fuckin’ scratch!” Joey yelled, launching himself at Seto. While the punch missed, Joey’s body weight did take Seto to the ground, Joey straddling Seto and throwing punches at Seto. “How fuckin’ dare ya put puppy pads down on m’ floor?!” He snarled.  
Seto flipped Joey over, straddling him. Gripping Joey’s arms with surprising strength, he forced Joey’s arms to the ground even with his head. Pinning Joey by the wrists, Seto glared at Joey. “This is my den, and I will do as I wish, you mangy mutt. You should be thankful I let you sleep inside last night. I’m going to have to fumigate the house.” He said coldly.  
Seto might have been stronger than Joey, but Joey was scrappy, agile, and angry. Pushing up against Seto, Joey wiggled just enough to be able to roll to the left, effectively tossing Seto to Joey’s right side. As Seto was trying to get back up, Joey launched himself on Seto, straddling Seto again as a lucky blow glanced off of Seto’s jaw. Joey grabbed Seto’s arms, trapping them above Seto’s head. “Listen ta me, ya fuckin’ arrogant prick, I ain’t done nuttin’ to ya…what da fuck is your problem?”   
“You! You’re my fucking problem!” Seto spat.  
“What da fuck did I do to ya?” Joey asked, anger lessening as he was just confused now.  
“Get. Off. Of. Me.” Seto snarled quietly.  
“No.” Determined honey clashed with fiery cobalt.  
Seto’s eyes darkened, pupils elongating as his skin started getting scaly and he started getting substantially bigger. Yelping, Joey jumped off of Seto, who was quickly filling the room as he was turning into a white dragon. Stopping his transformation when he was the size of a horse, Seto flicked his tail to the door, stopping Joey from escaping. Joey growled, hair sprouting, snout elongating as he transformed into full wolf, with honey colored hair covering his body. The two creatures snarled, facing off. “I suggest, dog, that you don’t test me again.” The white dragon snarled.  
Joey growled, not backing down. Launching himself at Seto, he sunk fangs into Seto’s shoulder. Seto shook Joey off, slamming Joey against the wall. Getting up, Joey had noticed something. Hurtling himself at Seto again, he was ready as Seto swung a back foot at Joey. Slashing with his claws, Joey dug into the soft flesh and, getting under the scales, he dug part way up Seto’s calf. Howling in rage, Seto turned, snapping at Joey. Joey quickly ducked, eyes widening as he saw blood form where he clawed Seto. Going to a corner, he quickly transformed back into himself. Shit. Joey hadn’t meant to actually draw blood.  
Seeing Joey return to human form, Seto did as well, limping to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled his foot up. There was a lot of blood…Joey had dug deep. Joey walked over. “Hey..I…I’m sorry…let me help.”  
Seto glared at Joey. “You’ve done enough dog.”  
Joey hung his head, ashamed. “I…I didn’t mean ta draw blood. Ya just made me so mad…but here…I can help heal ya.”  
Seto was dripping on his rug. Looking to Joey, he huffed. “Fine. The first aid kit is in the bathroom.”  
Joey looked confused, then laughed. “Oh..uh..no..ya see, werewolves of my lineage were given the gift of healing. Sorry dis may be gross, but I promise it’ll work.” Kneeling down, he gently took Seto’s leg. “Sorry.” Joey said embarrassed, as he leaned down to where the cut started, right at the edge of Seto’s foot. Joey really hoped Seto had taken a shower last night. Looking at the cut, he leaned down and started licking the wound. Running his tongue up the wound, he looked up at Seto. Seto’s eyes were darkening as he sat, looking down at Joey.   
It was then that Joey realized that both he and Seto were naked since their clothing had been ripped off in the transformation. Swallowing hard, he looked back down at the wound. It was about halfway healed. Going to the beginning of the cut again, he put his tongue to it and licked up Seto’s inner leg, stopping about mid calf, never taking his eyes from Seto’s. “How does it feel?” Joey whispered.  
Seto was breathing heavy, looking down at Joey naked between his legs. Not trusting himself to say anything, he simply nodded. Joey swallowed hard and nodded too. Standing, Joey walked backward, still looking at Seto, until he found the door behind him. Opening it, he turned and fled.  
Seto flopped back on the bed in his destroyed room, eyes sliding closed. What the hell just happened?  
***********  
Yugi woke up, stretching. Looking around, he remembered what had happened. He stood and grabbed his backpack. Going into the attached bathroom, he crawled into the shower, turning on the water. Standing in the steam, he put his head on the wall. So much had happened. He still didn’t understand why he came…there was just something about Yami. Eyes closed, he let the water run over him, wetting his hair and his body. He wanted to just throw caution to the wind and ride this wave, but now…now that it was daylight…he couldn’t. He was being foolish. He had to just go in and tell Yami that he couldn’t go with him or these people…he wasn’t something special…he was mortal.  
Sighing, he got out, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and just brushing his hair, letting it be star shaped. Grabbing his stuff, he walked out; he didn’t really remember which door was Yami’s. He heard fighting in one, so that was probably not Yami. Taking a chance, he knocked on the door next to him. The door opened, and Yami was standing there in black leather pants zipped up but not buttoned, barefoot, without a shirt.   
“Good morning, Yugi.” He smiled.   
How does he look like walking sex? More importantly, how can he be in sunlight? Yugi looked at Yami cautiously. “Can I come in to talk?”  
Yami smirked and stepped back, allowing Yugi into his room. Yami shut the door, turning and looking at Yugi with interest. “Vampires aren’t limited by the night…at least my strain is not. I’m a daywalker.”  
Yugi blushed. “Y..you can read my mind?”  
Yami smiled. Walking over to Yugi, he put that slim finger under Yugi’s chin again, forcing Yugi to look at Yami. “Yes. Another “gift” of my species. But, if you wish, I will refrain from reading yours.”  
Yugi gulped. “Yes…please.” He blushed a brilliant crimson. Yami smiled, a deep laugh bubbling up.  
“Alright. I will refrain, even though you are most adorable. Now, what did you come to speak to me about?”  
Yugi was desperately trying to remember why he came to the room…oh, right. Looking back down, noticing Yami’s unbuttoned pants and bare feet, he swallowed hard. “Uh..I…I think I made a mistake. I don’t know you all, and I am really nothing special…so, I need to go back to Grampa.” He whispered.  
Yami’s voice slid over Yugi. “Aibou, please…you are so much more special than you realize. Please,” he put a hand on Yugi’s cheek, sliding his thumb over Yugi’s cheekbone.   
Yugi looked up, swallowing hard. “No. I’m not. I’m small, I get picked on at school, and I can’t do anything really good besides play games. I’m not important. I really think I ju…” Yugi never got to finish his statement as Yami leaned down, kissing him again, stopping Yugi’s statement.   
“Please.” Yami whispered against Yugi’s lips, kissing him again. “Please come with us.” He flicked his tongue over Yugi’s lower lip. “You are such a light in the darkness.” Kissing Yugi again, running his hand down Yugi’s cheek to his neck, he pulled back, nose to nose. “I’ve met you.” He kissed Yugi tenderly again. “I don’t want to let you go.” He kissed Yugi’s cheekbone up to Yugi’s ear. “I am drawn to you…and I don’t know why.” He nibbled Yugi’s ear. Yugi’s breathing was jagged and uneven.   
Looking in Yugi’s eyes, Yami said brokenly, “I’d give up everything for you…I’ve known you for less than 24 hours, but you are important to me.”   
Pulling Yugi into a deep kiss, eyes closed, Yami whispered, “You are most precious to me. Please don’t leave.”  
Yugi let out a shaky breath, gave up, and nodded. What he was doing may be crazy. It may be foolish. But, he realized that he was in love with Yami. He was all in.  
*******  
Bakura woke up, Ryou’s wings still around him, Ryou still sleeping peacefully beside him. Chuckling quietly, Bakura went to mist form and went back into the Puzzle. There should be a location on one of them by now…


	5. Chapter 5

“Ow!” Ryou opened his eyes. Looking around, he was alone. Blushing furiously at the memories of what happened the night before, he looked at his wrist, which is what had been burning. He saw the pyramid mark glowing angrily. Jumping up, he quickly put on his clothes. He really wanted a shower, but if that mark was burning….  
Rushing downstairs, he ran into the rest of the group. “Did you all…” he stopped as Joey nodded. Looking around, he noticed the absence. “Where is Bakura?”  
Yami shrugged. Yugi looked down at the puzzle hanging around his neck. About then Bakura walked in from the kitchen, slapping Seto on the shoulder. “Hey fucktarts. Got a lead on a zombie. Let’s get going.”  
Seto glared at the offending hand. Everyone went to their rooms and grabbed their bags, returning quickly. Yugi was still really nervous, as he had no idea what he was doing there. He hung close to Yami. Yami’s eyes cut to Yugi, and he smiled, winking. Yugi tentatively grinned back, grabbing the strap over his shoulder tighter.  
Bakura looked at everyone. “Right. On the other end of Domino there are a bunch of pussies bitching about some ugly, smelling asshat wandering around. More than likely it’s Boomer. He’s a zombie. He’s dumb, but strong as fuck. Let’s get going.”  
The group walked together, following Bakura. Yugi noticed that eyes seemed to follow Yami. Followed by giggling. His mouth thinned down into a line. He had no reason to be jealous, but he was. Sighing, he shook his head. Yami walked up next to him. “Aibou? You okay?”  
Yugi looked up at Yami again. Does he really not realize that he is just a walking orgasm? Yugi’s face blushed so strong at that. Yami stopped, pulling Yugi into an alley. Yugi looked at the group. “Y..Yami, we will lose the group…”   
Yami shrugged. “Trust me when I say I’m faster than any of the others. I want to know what is wrong with you? Your face got all red.”  
Yugi just shrugged, getting embarrassed. Yami studied his Yugi’s face. “Yugi…please. What is wrong? Are you not feeling well?”  
Yugi really wished Yami would stop looking at him. He didn’t know how to explain what he was feeling…he didn’t even know what he was feeling. It was all so much. It’s like yesterday, he was lonely and bored, and now he was on some earth shattering mission with 5 other people who he would be with all the time now. And one of them happened to be the sexiest thing invented and was saying that he was interested in Yugi. Suddenly, he heard panic. “Yugi!”  
Looking up, he saw Yami looking all around, panicked. Suddenly, he saw the rest of the group in the alley as well. “Where the fuck is the Shrimp?” Bakura snarled.  
Yugi was ready to pipe up when he heard Yami’s panicked voice. “We were standing right here and he just disappeared! I don’t know where he is!”  
Yugi looked confused. Joey was sniffing, looking very perplexed as Seto’s eyes narrowed. “Uh..guys…this isn’t funny…I’m right here.” Yugi whimpered. Yami turned, looking right through Yugi as did the rest of the group. Pain lanced Yugi’s heart. He didn’t think they were going to be cruel. He didn’t think Yami would be this cruel. Wrapping his arms around himself, he slid to the ground, knees up.  
Suddenly, Yami was kneeling down in front of Yugi. Grabbing Yugi’s shoulders, he looked at Yugi. “Yugi! Are you okay? Where did you go?” Concern and…fear?...laced Yami’s voice.  
Yugi looked up, tears spilling. “It’s not funny.”  
Yami leaned down, a hand on Yugi’s cheek. “Aibou…this wasn’t a joke. You disappeared in front of my eyes.” His thumb rubbed Yugi’s cheek.  
Yugi looked up. Wiping his nose on his hand, he rubbed his eyes.  
“Yugi, it’s true….you just appeared…when I came around the corner, you were no where to be seen.” Ryou’s soft voice flittered through the air.  
Yugi looked up. Looking at the array of faces, he sighed, standing. Bakura eyed him. “How’d ya do it Shrimp?”  
Yugi glared at Bakura. “I don’t know.”  
Bakura grunted, studying Yugi. Turning to leave, Bakura suddenly pulled out a knife, screaming as he lunged at Yugi. Yami immediately stepped in front of Yugi, but not before Yugi went invisible once again. Yami easily grabbed Bakura’s arm, flipping him on his back. Yami crawled on top of Bakura, fangs elongated at Bakura’s neck. “Explain yourself before I kill you, Bakura.” Yami hissed.  
Bakura dissipated into mist and then reappeared, standing, putting his knife away and laughing hysterically. “Oh, this is fucking rich. Oh, this is too fucking much. We have the Invisible Fucking Man as our Builder.” Tears slid from his eyes as he kept laughing.  
****  
The group was back to walking toward where the zombie was spotted. Yugi was lost in thought. He had looked down at himself after Yami had stepped in front of him, and he saw that he couldn’t see himself. So, what Bakura said was true…but how Yugi did what he did, he didn’t know. He hoped he could figure it out before he really needed it…  
Smelling a horrific stench, Yugi looked up. Like now. Yugi thought, swallowing hard. Standing at the end of an alley, eating a dear Ra…was that a woman? was a decaying, disgusting, very large being, with steaming hot entrails in his hand…and part of an intestine hanging out of his mouth. Grunting, he looked up with dead eyes, blood spattered around his mouth.  
“Boomer…you know you have to come back with me.” Bakura stated, as the Zombie grunted. Shambling to his feet the Zombie turned to wander off.   
“Ah, fuck. C’mon.” Nodding to the group, Bakura ran up to Boomer. The four flanked out in a semi circle around Boomer with Bakura. “Yugi…be ready with the fuckin’ puzzle!” Yugi nodded, staying behind the others, but hands gripping the Puzzle tightly. Boomer started looking crazily, grunting, slobbering, blood dripping from his hands. Bakura walked up to grab Boomer’s arm. Boomer swung crazily, knocking Bakura off his feet with a loud grunt.  
Joey growled, transforming as he leaped at Boomer’s neck. Digging claws into Boomer’s neck, Boomer started slinging back and forth as Joey held on. Since his attention was on Joey, Yami ran up and slid on his hip, taking Boomer’s legs out. Landing with a thud, Seto ran up and put a … claw…on Boomer’s neck, holding him down momentarily with his strength. Somehow, Seto had managed to transform just his right arm into a huge, scaly dragon leg. Ryou unleashed whitish gold bands of energy from his hands, which wrapped around Boomer. Grunting, Bakura got up. “C’mon you fucking twattickler..” Gripping Boomer’s shoulder, both Boomer and Bakura dissipated, a thin gray trail of smoke going into the Puzzle. The Puzzle glowed momentarily, then went back to looking normal. The group just stood there, looking around at each other.   
“Uh, guys…I tink I’ll just stay like dis…since I’ll be nekkid if I change back.” Joey growled, sitting on his butt. “Probably need to bring me clothes ta change inta from now on.” He scratched an ear. Seto smirked.  
“What do we do now?” Ryou asked.  
Yami shrugged. “I say go back to Seto’s house. We got Boomer back, so this mission is done. But I wonder why this one was so easy?” Yami wondered out loud.  
“It was so fuckin’ easy cause I can’t send you all out after the big bads without letting all you bloody pansies get used to each other and your abilities. Yea, this was fuckin’ easy. They all won’t be. I lost the last fucking Guardians because they couldn’t beat Koschei. And when they couldn’t beat him, he busted the Puzzle, releasing all the monsters…after he fucking killed them. And before all you bastards think you are better than the last Guardians…we had a vampire, a wereleopard, a dragon and an angel then, too. I just hope you dicktrickles are better than they were…but they were the best I’d seen in over ten thousand years.” Bakura huffed, turning around and walking off. Looking quietly at each other, the group followed…speechless at Bakura’s outburst.  
**********  
Back at Seto’s, Ryou went up to the room he had used last night. Slipping off his clothes, he stepped into the steaming hot shower. Smiling as he closed his eyes, he let the water envelop him. Suddenly, he heard a deep chuckle. Jumping and turning around, he saw Bakura in the shower, naked, leaning against a wall, just watching Ryou. Ryou turned crimson, spreading his wings around himself to cover himself.  
“Aww, Angel…I’ve seen what you’re hiding…you don’t need to.” He smirked.  
Ryou blushed again. “Uh…yes…abou…about last night….well, I…”  
Bakura smirked. “No need to explain Angel. It’s not like we are married. You’re a nice piece of ass. You’re good in bed. That’s all I’m looking for, so you don’t have to worry about any romantic entanglements. I don’t get involved with Guardians anyways. This is just sex.”  
Ryou felt his heart fall into his stomach. He had always been warned that he was too naïve for his own good, too loyal for words, too trusting, and would probably be far too willing to give his heart away. Seems like they were right. He was a naïve fool who gave his heart away after a romp in bed. Looking down, he force out a light laugh. “Oh…good…I…I was hoping there wasn’t any misunderstandings.” Chocolate eyes looked up. Bakura walked over to him, capturing Ryou’s lips in a kiss.  
“Good.” Bakura whispered raggedly, coming over, and sliding to his knees, taking Ryou in his mouth as the angel parted his wings.  
************  
Knocking on the door, Yugi shifted his feet. Yami opened the door, shirtless. “Yugi.” Yami smiled, moving aside so Yugi could come in. Yugi walked in, head bowed. Yami shut the door.  
“What’s wrong?” Yami came over to Yugi. Yugi turned around, eyes troubled.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He whispered, looking up at Yami.  
Yami took Yugi’s hand, sitting down on the bed and pulling Yugi next to him. Smiling gently, he tucked a piece of hair behind Yugi’s ear. “What do you mean?” The rich baritone asked gently.  
“I mean…I find out today I can be invisible, you all killed a zombie while I sat uselessly on the side, and I have the biggest crush on you in existence…and all this has happened in twenty four hours!” Yugi exclaimed, frustrated.  
Yami smiled. “Hey. Let’s take these one at a time. One. You found out you can be invisible. That’s a pretty useful ability to have. It will help protect you. And who knows…maybe you can hone your ability to be able to make people who touch you go invisible too. It’s just something you will have to sleep on and get used to, like finding out you have a brother, or you’re moving, or whatever. Two, no one killed a zombie, we helped to capture it…but so did you. We had to have the Puzzle to be able to trap Boomer in it. You are the only one that can hold the Puzzle…and we now know you can protect it by going invisible. That’s important. And three…”  
Leaning over, planting a gentle kiss on Yugi’s lips, Yami pulled back, “What’s wrong with a crush at first sight or love at first sight? Love and attraction are different for everyone…so why is what is happening with us so weird?” He ran a finger down Yugi’s cheek.  
Yugi looked up. “Because..you’re…you for Ra’s sake and I’m me. Did you not notice how all the women and half the men were just ogling you on the streets today? It’s like you are a walking sex buffet!” Yugi’s face was heating up, but he refused to look away.  
Yami chuckled, deep and low. “Honestly, Yugi…I didn’t even notice. All I could notice was you and how cute and sexy you are. You may have a crush on me, Yugi…but I fell for you the first moment I saw you…and that’s never happened in three thousand and twenty years. I’ve never been in love…before now.” Yami whispered, his eyes…vulnerable?  
Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat. “Y..you…l…love…me?” Yugi whispered. “B..but we don’t know anything about each other…”  
Yami leaned up, kissing Yugi’s nose. “I know a lot more about you than you realize, in that time I was allowed into your thoughts. And…I’m 3,020 years old…so I’ve learned a thing or two about intuition. Not to mention, I’m a vampire, and so that makes my feelings a bit…different than normal people and how they develop and progress.” Leaning down, he kissed Yugi’s lips again as Yugi whimpered.  
“Aibou, I can’t imagine not having you in my life. But I’ll leave this to you and follow your lead. Whatever you are comfortable with, we’ll do. But, will you stay and let us try?” Yami’s eyes were pleading.  
Yugi just blinked. He had never thought he would have this kind of an effect over someone like Yami, or that he would feel this…attraction to someone so quickly. But deep down, he knew he couldn’t leave Yami either. But he couldn’t tell Yami he loved him…Yugi was certain he did, but it just didn’t feel the right time to tell Yami. Smiling at Yami, Yugi nodded. “Okay…on one condition.”  
Yami looked at Yugi. “Anything.”  
Yugi grinned. “Tell me what Aibou means.”


	6. Chapter 6

~LEMON WARNING~  
Joey opened his eyes for the umpteenth time. Looking over at the clock, he groaned. The red lights glowed harshly in the dark. 2:00. Damnit. He was not going to be able to sleep until he did it. Damnit.  
Getting up quietly, he padded down the hall to that door. Sighing, he knocked, quietly, not expecting an answer. "Come in."  
Damnit. Joey walked in, his grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Looking around, he saw Seto at a desk. Seto raised a brow. "I would think you would be able to let yourself outside if you had to go. Just use a trashbag to pick up the poop." Seto quipped.  
Joey bristled immediately. What was it about this guy that got under Joey's skin? Growling, he gripped his hands into fists, breathing out slowly. Through gritted teeth Joey hissed, "I jus' wanted to say dat I tought we all worked well together. So...tanks."  
Seto smirked, standing. "You came out of your bed, down the hall, and to my room, knowing you were going to be insulted, just to say thank you? I don't buy it." Seto was studying Joey's face.  
"Dat's it, really!" Joey was looking uncomfortable.  
Seto raised an eyebrow again. Joey sighed angrily. 'Awright already! I need ta know if ya gotta gym or sumptin...I gotta do sumptin to burn off my extra energy!"  
Seto sighed. "Fine, I'll show you. I need to take a break from my work anyways. Lifting usually helps." Standing Joey noticed Seto was in black shorts and a black tank top, barefoot.   
Fuck. This wasn't going to help anything. Joey needed to be alone. He didn't know these guys, he could admit to himself that he thought Seto was hot, and he was in his yearly fucking heat cycle for Ra's sake. The last thing he needed was to be down in the gym with Seto...he was trying to work off his heat...not get more turned on.  
Following, pissed, Joey glowered. When he got to the gym, he went in and went straight to the free weights. Looking around, he was impressed. This gym was stocked better than some commercial ones. Grunting, he put some weights on, laid on the bench, and started lifting.  
Seto went over to the pull up bar and started doing some arm exercises. Joey kept watching him out of the corner of his eye. Damnit.  
Growling, Joey got up. "Tanks...I gotta go out a bit "  
Seto stopped, taking a towel and wiping his face off with it. "Don't bring her here."  
Joey's face turned red. "I don' know whatcha talkin' about!!"  
Seto snorted. "Mutt, please. I can smell your pheremones from a mile away. Is this your yearly rut, or are you just horny?" The sneer was plastered across his face.  
"Fuck off richboy." Joey growled.  
Seto took a menacing step forward. "Or what?"   
"Don't fuckin' push me." Joey was shaking, he was trying so hard not to transform.  
Seto took another step forward, hand reaching out, and shoved Joey.  
"Fucker!" Joey growled, launching himself at Seto, tackling him. The two men rolled around, throwing punches at each other. Veins were bulging in each of the mens' arms from the strain. Joey used Seto's weight against him and flipped Seto on his back. He straddled Seto's chest, pinning Seto down by the shoulders. Breathing heavy, he looked down into dark cobalt eyes.  
"You smell like a dog in heat!" Seto snarled. Seto pushed and rolled Joey over, pinning Joey down.  
Joey's eyes went wild and dark. Snarling, he scissor kicked out, sliding behind Seto and shoving Seto face down, pinning his arm behind his back. He was running on pure rage. Leaning down, right above Seto's ear, he snarled, "You are such a fucking hypocrite! I can smell that you want me, but I know you don't want me, so leave me the fuck alone."  
Seto jerked up, pulling and spinning his arm until he had spun around where Joey was still over him, Seto under him but they were facing each other. Seto about pulled his arm out of socket. Glaring at Joey, he flipped Joey over, slamming Joey's hands above his head, breathing heavy.  
Joey was laying under him, a sheen of sweat on his skin. Breathing heavy, Joey's eyes were dark. Damn, Seto was hot. Noticing that Seto was straddling him, he groaned in frustration.  
"What..dog...like what you see?" Seto whispered huskily, leaning back and stripping off his shirt slowly. He smirked as an evil plan formed...he was going to make this dog pay..he was going to torture him and then send him to get a cold shower.  
Joey whimpered, eyes darker, as he felt the erection growing in his pants. He couldn't take his eyes off of Seto's well muscled abdomen. Running a tongue over his bottom lip, he took his hands and grabbed Seto's hip with his left, running a hand up Seto's abdomen and chest with his right.  
Seto's breathing hitched at the sensation. Looking down at Joey, he whispered, "What are you doing, dog?"  
Joey sat up, eyes never leaving Seto's as Seto slid over Joey's shaft as he repositioned himself due to Joey's changing body posture. Seto's cock twitched to attention as he felt Joey slide underneath him. "Showing dominance." Joey whispered as he leaned over, biting Seto's neck. Seto's eyes slid closed as an unwanted moan slipped out of his mouth. Joey gripped Seto's hips, fingers digging in, as he bit again, sucking on Seto's neck.  
Seto ran hands up Joey's neck, to his hair, arching himself towards Joey as he lost himself in the sensations of Joey's mouth on his neck. Joey pulled back, and Seto's eyes opened, looking down in lust at the blonde. Joey slipped out from underneath Seto, pushing Seto onto his back. As Joey eyed the brunette, he noticed the erection in those black shorts. Crawling slowly up Seto, he stopped, nuzzling the erection, smelling Seto's lust. Seto let out a ragged breath as he arched towards Joey. Letting out a growl, Joey ripped Seto's shorts down, Seto's erection springing free into the cool air, moist from the precum collecting on it.  
Eyes predatory, Joey looked at Seto. Seto was staring at him with dark eyes. When Seto lost control, he didn't know. He wasn't used to losing control. He didn't know if he liked it or n...all train of thought was gone as Joey's mouth slipped over Seto, sucking, tongue swirling around Seto's hard shaft. A muffled whimper escaped Seto's throat as his eyes rolled back in his head, back arching against Joey. Joey cradled Seto's balls, massaging them as he worked up and down Seto's shaft. When Seto felt that he couldn't hold on any longer, Joey pulled off.  
Seto's eyes flew open, chest heaving up and down. Looking at Joey confused, Joey's face was dark and predatory. "On all fours." He commanded. Seto's head was too fuzzy, body feeling too good, to refuse. Turning over, he got on his hands and knees. Suddenly, he felt something enter him and start moving and wiggling to make room. Arching his back, pushing towards Joey, it felt..amazing....and then he felt Joey enter him.  
Seto let out a loud, guttural grunt as Joey entered, sliding in all the way. Pain interlaced with pleasure and Seto wanted more. He could vaguely tell he was grunting and moving like a dog in heat, but Joey felt so good at the moment that he didn't care. He felt Joey grip his hips and start moving in and out. Seto could do nothing but ride the wave as Joey hit that bundle of nerves time and time again that made Seto just hang his head, grunt, and shove back towards Joey.  
Joey was pumping, going faster. Seto felt amazing as Joey kept sliding in and out of Seto. And, he couldn't deny that hearing the Ice King whimpering and moaning because of him was a hotter turn on. The room smelled of sweat and sex, and that just shoved Joey into overdrive. Thrusting harder, faster, deeper, he finally convulsed as Seto came on the floor, both sweaty and twitching. As his legs started to give out, he pulled out, laying on the floor next to Seto, who just collapsed on his stomach. Muscles twitching, neither man said anything as they reveled in the moment of unbridled lust.  
******  
"It means Partner..." Yugi was thinking about those words Yami said a few hours before. Yugi was smiling. He liked the sound of that...he just wished he could completely throw caution to the wind and enjoy this ride, instead of waiting for a shoe to drop at how crazy this was. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yugi got up and opened the door and Yami was standing there, looking very, very pale. "Yami! Are you okay?" Yugi worriedly moved aside, motioning Yami in.  
Yami walked in slowly, stopping just inside the door. Yugi shut the door and eyed Yami with concern. "Yugi. I just came by to let someone know that I needed to go feed. So if something happens while I'm out, please explain that I will be back momentarily."  
Yugi looked worried. "I'll do no such thing. If you need to feed, that's fine, but I'll go with you. You don't look fit to go anywhere by yourself."   
Yami smiled at Yugi. "That's very sweet, Yugi, but I don't think you are ready to see me feed."  
Yugi crossed his arms. "Well, you're not going unless I go with you."  
Yami was too weak to fight. The battle had taken it out of him. Nodding, he agreed, holding out his hand. Yugi took his hand and Yami positioned Yugi on his back, arms around his neck. "Hang on, I'm going to be moving fast." Yugi grabbed on and Yami sped out into the night.  
Eventually, after a few minutes, they arrived at a club called "Haven." Yugi had heard of that club...it was for the "underworld" as others had whispered when speaking about it. Yugi never knew what they truly meant, but he assumed it was for vampires and the like. Before going up to the door, Yami leaned over, breath hot in Yugi's ear. "Let me do the talking...just go along with what I say." Yugi looked up, innocent eyes wide as he nodded.  
Looking at the bouncer, Yami nodded, handing some money. The bouncer looked at Yugi. "Sorry...kids...especially human kids...are not allowed. You know that Yami."  
Yami snarled. "He's my human servant. You would dare insult me by not letting me bring my property in?" The bouncer looked at Yugi, who tried to look innocent, and succeeded since he was, in fact, innocent. Yugi was also trying to figure out if he liked being classified as property or not. Finally the bouncer nodded, agreeing to let Yugi in. Yugi put his hand in Yami's and walked in.  
Looking around, Yugi was amazed. It was a cavern looking bar, with 3 bars he could see, a huge dance floor, booths, tables, cages, and lots and lots of people...some scantily clad, some in full leather, and everything in between. Yami in his boots, leather pants, black shirt and choker, fit right in. Keeping tight hold of Yugi's hand, Yami's eyes were searching as he made his way through the crowd. Finally, seeing what he was looking for, he tugged Yugi's hand a bit more.  
Yugi looked. Sitting on the side of the dance floor were several women and men, scantily clad, sitting next to booths. Raising an eyebrow, Yugi looked at Yami. Walking up to a rather attractive blond woman, Yami smiled. "Are you available?" His baritone voice rang through the club.   
She looked up coyly, smiling. Looking between Yami and Yugi, she grinned. "Yes, and I'm all for a threesome with you two."   
Yugi's face blushed scarlet as Yami chuckled. "This is my human servant, he won't be feeding off of you." Pouting, the girl nodded, but smiled up at Yami. He took her into the booth, pulling Yugi in with him and closing the curtain.   
Smiling up at Yami, the woman waited for Yami to sit down. After he did, she turned, straddling him, facing him, as she looked at him. "Right or left?"  
Yami smiled charmingly. "May I?" She smiled and nodded, moving her hair to the right side...there was a smooth, clean neck on the left. As she moved, showing the right side of her neck to Yami, he saw a couple of old puncture marks. "The left." He said. Obligingly she moved her hair and bent her head, offering her neck. Yami bared his fangs, puncturing her neck. She moaned in ecstasy as Yugi watched, jealousy boiling off of him. Yami looked up, eyes locking with Yugi's. As he sucked gently on the girl's neck, his eyes never left Yugi. Yugi's breathing was becoming more shallow. He didn't know why he was so turned on by this...but he was.   
When Yami finished, he licked the wounds, healing them up, and laid her down. His face had went back to it's normal tan, his eyes bright crimson. Licking his lip, he looked at Yugi. "Ready to go?" He whispered seductively, voice like satin. Yugi let out a shaky breath, nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up Angel. We gotta go wake up the other fucknuggets." Bakura was tapping Ryou on the nose. Ryou opened one eye grumpily. Studying the overly happy spirit, Ryou ran a hand through his hair and sat up.  
"By your cheerful disposition, I assume this means we have another monster to find?" Ryou walked naked past Bakura towards the bathroom. Bakura followed, leaning on the door frame.  
Eyeing the angel appreciatively, Bakura nodded. "Yep...a fuckin Dip."  
Finishing brushing his teeth, Ryou studied Bakura. "What, pray tell, is a Dip?"  
Bakura smirked. "A demon-mother fucking-vampire dog."  
Ryou looked at Bakura. "You need five of us to catch a dog?" Ryou looked confused.  
Bakura smirked, saying nothing, and walked out. Ryou quickly got dressed in jeans a yellow tee shirt and followed Bakura downstairs. For some reason, Ryou's wrist was fine, but the other three's glowed on their wrists. Glaring up, Joey barked, "Ya know...couldn't we jus' have cell phones or sumptin'?"  
Seto snorted. "Of course the Mutt would want a tree...a phone tree." Seto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  
Joey growled low in his throat at Seto. The sex was awesome, but Seto was back at it, hating Joey and being a general ass. Rubbing the back of his neck at the memories of the night before, he looked over at Yugi. "Ya sleep okay, Yug'?"  
Yugi looked up, amethyst eyes huge. Smiling, he nodded. "Yu.....uuhhhawnn." Blushing, he covered his mouth up for the rest of the yawn.  
Joey raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Sounds like ya didn't sleep last night."  
Yugi glanced at Yami as he looked down. "I...went out for a while. But I'm okay." He smiled up at them.  
"Alright, now that we got the morning cockstrokes out of the way, we need to get going. The Dip was seen roaming around the mall."  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "A Dip? Here? I thought Gregor had destroyed them all."  
Bakura looked at Yami, shaking his head. "Not this one...this one was in the Puzzle before Pussypants got here."  
Bakura headed out, the group dutifully following him. As Bakura started to walk, Seto stopped. "I am tired of walking everywhere. I have a perfectly good limousine." He turned and got in the limo. Bakura looked back, shrugged, and then got in the limo as well. The rest looked at each other and followed suit. How Joey got stuck next to Seto and Ryou by Bakura was anyone's guess, but Yami strategically planned to sit by Yugi. Yugi sighed softly at the weight of Yami's body pressed against him.   
After telling the limo driver where to go, the car fell into a quiet silence. No one said much, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Bakura spoke up. "Okay you bloody freaks. A Dip, so we are all on the same page, is a vampire demon dog. It will bite you and suck out your blood. So don't fucking let him touch you." All too soon, the limo stopped and the door was being opened. As the group got out, Bakura looked around. "Okay, so this dip is black and likes to go for the leg. Make sure he doesn't bite you, or you'll turn into a dog...well, except for you wolfie...I guess you'd just get fucking rabies." Bakura smirked as Joey bristled.  
As the group started walking through the mall, they looked around, trying to figure out where the Dip was. Finally, Ryou looked at Bakura. "Does this Dip turn into human?"   
Bakura looked at Ryou out of the corner of his eye. "No, why?"  
Ryou stopped, pointing behind the group. "Because she keeps following us."  
Slowly turning around, the group saw an attractive blonde. Wait a second... Yugi's eyes opened wide. That was the blonde Yami fed on last night! Yugi looked up at Yami, who was looking quizzically at the girl. Upon catching Yami's eye, she smiled. "I...I was hoping I would find you again. I'm Mai...Mai Valentine."  
Yami smiled quizzically. Never before had his food followed him. "Okay, Mai, I'm Yami. What did you need?" His voice was kind, but confused.  
"I...I don't know. I just know that I had to find you, to see you again." She came over, putting her hand on his arm, looking up at him adoringly. Yugi frowned. Yami turned around, looking at the group quizzically. Bakura was grinning like a maniac.  
"Nice, Yamster..but I really didn't think you swung that way." Bakura smirked.  
Yami glared at Bakura, then looked back at Mai. "Um...I'm really sorry, but I'm not interested in you like that." He pulled his arm free. Yugi grinned triumphantly.  
Mai came back, putting her hand on his arm again. Eyes pleading, she whimpered. "That's okay. I just...I need to be with you. I can't imagine not being with you. I...I've been going crazy trying to find you, because I need to be close to you. Please, don't turn me away." Please, Yami...I need you.  
Yami's eyes went wide at the fact that she could speak to him in his head. Swallowing hard, he looked at her. "How did you do that?" He whispered, dread filling his stomach.  
"I'm your human servant. I'm connected to you, I can talk to you, and we are now bonded."  
****************  
The group was silent. Even Bakura had nothing to say, his mouth hanging open. Yami looked over at Yugi, whose mouth was in a line, eyes showing the worst of all emotions...hurt. Yami turned to Yugi, "Yugi...please..." right as Yugi disappeared.  
"Oh great." Seto mumbled as Joey looked at him, punching him in the shoulder. Glaring at Joey, Seto punched Joey. Ryou shook his head, stepping between the two. "Guys, please! We need to find Yugi!" Ryou looked at Bakura.   
Bakura growled. "Fuck! Meet back here in twenty!" The men all split, trying to find Yugi.  
***********  
Joey ran, trying to smell Yugi. The problem was that with so many people, it was hard to nail down one scent. Rushing through the crowded mall, eyes everywhere, he was trying to lead by his nose, but hoping Yugi became visible again. After fifteen minutes of looking, he couldn't find Yugi and he headed back to the meeting spot, unaware eyes were following him...  
***********  
Seto stormed off in a different direction, trying to find Yami's miniature. Seto was aggravated at having to be sent on an errand, aggravated that Yami was so stupid, and aggravated that Yami was hurt. What the hell was Yami thinking creating a human servant? Angrily, Seto looked around, searching, trying to use his sense of sight, which was better than his sense of smell, although that was quite good as well. He was looking for any disturbances in the air quality, any shimmers...anything. Finding nothing, he checked his watch and stormed back to find Joey waiting.  
**********  
Ryou had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for, but he looked. He was softly calling out Yugi's name, hoping to find him. Passing a man in fancy dress with long, straight white hair, he smiled and nodded moving on. He didn't notice the man's eyes follow him, watching with great interest...  
************  
Bakura had went into mist...he was hoping he could find the Shrimp by running into him. Just because Yugi went invisible didn't mean he didn't have a form that Bakura could hit. If Yugi stepped in front of anyone and they kept walking, they would run into him, they just wouldn't know what they were running into. Floating around, he was growing increasingly agitated as he couldn't find Yugi. Frowning, he went back to the meeting spot.  
**********  
Yami was searching frantically for Yugi. Mai followed suit, frantic as well, since her Master was frantic. "Yugi, please...please...where are you?" Yami whispered, trying to smell, hear, see, touch...just....find Yugi. Suddenly, he stopped and closed his eyes. Putting all his concentration he...was trying to smell that lavender scent that was Yugi. Mai stopped, remaining quiet, knowing her Master was seriously in meditation.  
Suddenly, Yami snapped open his eyes and walked down a small hallway, kneeling down behind a potted plant. "Yugi, please talk to me." Mai stood off to the side.  
Yugi appeared then, tears running down his face. Yami gasped in surprise, pulling Yugi into an embrace. "Yugi...what's wrong?"  
Yugi was crying. He just wanted to go home. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't do this. He was jealous, he was angry, and he was...he was....he didn't know what he was, and that was the most annoying thing about this whole situation! As Yami pulled him into an embrace, he wanted to stay there forever. Yami felt safe...he felt warm...he made Yugi feel whole and like he was never going to be alone again.  
But Yugi couldn't share. And Yami had a girlfriend. And it was obvious Yami wasn't going to make her leave. Sniffling, he looked up. "Yami...let me go." He whimpered.  
Yami looked down, crimson filled with concern. "No, Yugi...please, talk to me...tell me what is wrong? Anything, I'll fix it."  
Yugi looked over and saw that Mai was standing to the side, looking concerned. Yugi looked back at Yami. "I want to talk to you privately."  
Yami looked up at Mai, and she turned dutifully and left the hallway. Yami looked back at Yugi, picking him up and taking him in a family bathroom, locking the door. Sitting down on a bench, he pulled Yugi into his lap. "Now, what did you want to talk about, Aibou?" The baritone voice slid over Yugi's skin.  
Fresh tears slid from Yugi's eyes. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here with you. I can't...I can't go through this all the time. Please, let me go."   
Pain lanced Yami's heart. Taking in a shaky breath, Yami looked at Yugi. "I..I can't make you stay with me. But please, isn't there anything I can do to try to make you change your mind? Please, Yugi..I..." His voice broke as Yami couldn't go on anymore at the thought of losing Yugi.  
Yugi looked up, eyes sad. "You won't do what I need you to do. So we don't even need to talk about it." Yugi started to get up.  
"No! Please..anything...I'll do it." Yami's face made Yugi's heart break. "Please, Yugi, just ask...and I will do it. Please...I can't lose you...I'll take it as slow as you want...please..."  
Yugi shook his head sadly. "It won't help."  
Yami gripped Yugi's hand. "At least tell me what it is...if I can change it, will you stay?"  
Yugi looked at Yami. "I love you. But I can't share you."  
Yami looked confused. "Share me?" Baritone was laced with confusion and sorrow.  
"Your human servant." Yugi spat the word out in displeasure.  
Yami's face paled. "Yugi...I can't get rid of her."  
"I know, and I can't share you. I'm sorry, Yami...I love you, but I have to say goodbye."  
Yugi turned, ready to walk out the door as Yami sat, broken, on the seat.  
As Yugi's hand was on the doorknob, Yami was up, gripping Yugi's hand. "Please, Aibou...before you leave...please let me explain. If after hearing this, you still want to leave, I won't stop you."  
Yugi took in a shaky breath. He wanted to leave, he really did...but the pain lacing Yami's words made him stop. Turning around, he gently took his hand out of Yami's grip. He couldn't touch Yami, or he would lose the ability to think. Looking at Yami, he nodded slowly.  
Yami ran his hands over his face, and through his hair. Looking up at Yugi, he shakily sighed. "I'm going to be one hundred percent straight here. I'm laying all my cards on the table. Yugi, I love you...I adore you...I worship you...you are the beginning and end of me. I cannot imagine my life without you. You are my mate...I've waited three thousand years for you."  
Continuing with a shaky breath, he looked at Yugi. "I didn't mean to make Mai my human servant. Normally, to make a human servant, it takes two bites and an exchange of blood. The only thing I can think is that while I was feeding off of her, you were there, and my feelings for you are so strong, that somehow my essence fused with Mai. But, Mai is now my human servant. She can feel what I feel if I don't shield myself, she can talk to me in my head, and I will need to feed off of her occasionally so she doesn't waste away. I can use her eyes to see things if I need to. But Yugi, I can't kill her. She's innocent, and, if she dies, I may die as well...we are bonded. But I don't love her. I love you. Please, don't leave me. I am begging you. If she ever left me, I may die. If you leave me, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi stood, looking at Yami. Yami’s face was shattered, broken into a million pieces looking up at Yugi with those eyes. He looked so vulnerable. Sighing, Yugi closed his eyes, trying to sort through his feelings. It was all so much…in less than forty eight hours, he had experienced more than he did in his entire eighteen prior years! Opening his eyes, he looked at Yami. Feeling the weight of the puzzle around his neck, he made up his mind.  
“I am going to help you all finish this mission. Then I am going back to grandpa’s. I don’t know if I’m coming back or not. I need time to myself, to think, to try to get my head on straight. Please, don’t contact me and don’t follow me. If I want this life…if I want us, I will come to you. I’m not mad, Yami…I just need time. You said you’d do anything, so please do this for me.” Yugi leaned up, kissing Yami on the forehead and then walked out. Yami sat on the bench, tears slipping from his eyes. After Mai saw Yugi leave, she rushed in, sitting on the floor, her head on Yami’s knees, saying nothing.  
**************  
Yugi headed back to where everyone else was. Bakura was angrily pacing. Looking up, he frowned. “Do that again, Shrimp, and I’ll fucking kill you myself.” Yugi looked at Bakura and rolled his eyes. Bakura looked behind Yugi and saw Yami and Mai come up. Yami was stone faced, Mai looked very concerned. “All right, fuckers, let’s go try to find this…” Bakura was interrupted as a man in a brown uniform came up.   
“Excuse me, are one of you a Mr. Joseph Wheeler?” The man was looking at all of them. Confused, Joey looked at everyone and then raised his hand. “Ah, Mr. Wheeler, could you come outside? I was informed you would be here, and I have a package for you.”  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, glaring a hole in Joey’s skull. “Of all the twatwaffle ways of wasting fucking time…” Sighing, Joey shrugged, following the man out to the alley where deliveries were made. Curious, Ryou followed, as did Yugi, Bakura, Seto, Yami and then Mai. Walking out to a delivery truck, the man grunted as he pulled out a large box on a dolly. Holding out a form to have Joey sign, he did so. The man then got in the truck and left. Joey looked at the group. “I don’t trust dis.” Seto rolled his eyes.   
Everyone was tense. Joey carefully looked at the package, as it was as large as Joey…it looked to be about the size of a standard refrigerator. Carefully opening it, as it had “Fragile” stamped on it, he gasped as the contents came into view. There, tied up in ropes, was the unconscious Dip. The card attached to the rope said, “From: A Friend” in elegant golden script.  
*************  
Everyone was in the limo, in silence. Bakura had grabbed the Dip, whose name was Fluffy, and taken him into the Puzzle, telling all of them to wait for him. When he came back, he told everyone to get in the “fucking limo, we need to get back to headquarters.” Seto looked mildly offended that his home had become headquarters. When Bakura suggested the “Snooze R Us” motel as an alternative, Seto rolled his eyes and agreed to let his home be the headquarters, begrudgingly. Ryou was sitting in Bakura’s lap, since there was now one more person. Joey was sitting by Yugi who was sitting by Bakura. Seto was sitting across from Joey, Mai next to Seto, and Yami on the edge, looking stone faced out of the limousine.   
As the car started to move, Yami opened the window between the back and the driver. “Stop at the Kame Game Shop first.” He shut the window. Bakura glowered, looking at Yami.  
“Why the fuck we stopping there?” Bakura growled.  
“Yugi is going to stay there.” Yami replied, saying no more.  
Bakura bristled. “Now fucking look here…he’s the fucking…”  
In an instant, Yami’s fangs had elongated, his eyes bled red, and he had a hand around Bakura’s throat, eyes locked. Ryou had jumped onto Yugi’s lap with a painful squeak from Yugi. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. He’s going to the Kame Game Shop. If he doesn’t come back, he’ll send the Puzzle. But I am fucking sick of listening to you bark orders like we are nothing but toy soldiers. There is other shit at play here besides your Ra forsaken quest. Keep it up and I will break your fucking neck.” Yami’s voice was hard, violent, and filled with anger. Releasing his hold and sitting back down, he resumed looking out the window. Mai put her hand on Yami’s arm. He didn’t even acknowledge it.  
Ryou looked fearfully at Bakura. Bakura was boiling with rage as well. Bakura turned into mist and disappeared. Ryou slipped off Yugi’s lap and sat in the now vacant seat. No one said anything, however, Seto was very worried. It was not like his cousin to react like that. And to actually cast a spell on someone? Yami detested forcing someone to be helpless. Yami was seriously on the edge…  
The car stopped. Yugi got out quietly, saying nothing, and the car drove off.  
************  
No one spoke on the way to the mansion. Once stopped, everyone got out quietly. Seto went to go order people around. Joey went to look for something to do. Ryou went up to his room. Yami went to his, Mai following him.  
Seto found Roland. “Roland, these people will be staying here. The rooms they occupy now will be theirs. If they need anything redecorated, feel free to do so…within reason. They are free to come and go as they please. Yugi is welcome as well, if he comes back.” Worry laced Seto’s eyes. Roland nodded, moving off to make the arrangements.  
Seto wandered into the living area. Joey was sitting there, playing a video game. Seto just looked and sighed. Joey looked up. “Hey, moneybags…wanna play?” He held out the other remote.  
Seto huffed. “Sorry, I donate my time to other charities, not to playing with pups at the local pound. Maybe you can find someone to read a book to you? I heard they are doing that at the pounds now.” Seto snarled, turning and heading off…until his head hit the carpet, eyes drinking in the beige fluffiness as Joey had jumped him from behind, forcing him face first to the carpet.  
“Look, fucker…I haven’ done nuttin’ to ya…so why ya being a prick?” Joey snarled, knee in Seto’s back as he held Seto’s arms back behind his back.  
Seto couldn’t help it. His breathing picked up at Joey being so forceful and dominant. Growling low in his throat, he said nothing. “Wha’…nothin’ for da big, bad dragon to say?” Joey snarled quietly in Seto’s ear. Seto felt himself hardening at the position and intensity of Joey. Leaning down, Joey bit Seto’s neck again. Unable to stop himself, Seto whimpered in longing. Joey’s eyes opened wide. Flipping Seto over, he saw the telltale sign of Seto’s state. Eyes darkening, breathing becoming shallower, Joey ripped off Seto’s pants, taking his off as well. Unable to resist, he grabbed Seto, thrusting himself inside and rutting like a dog in heat until both released and they collapsed in a sweaty mess on the living room floor.  
*****************  
Ryou went to his room. Sitting down on the bed, he looked at his hands. He was worried about Bakura. Bakura was so angry. Bakura had been emasculated in front of everyone. That wasn’t good. Ryou was worried about what state Bakura would be in when he saw him again. Sighing, Ryou took off his shirt and flung himself on the bed, stomach first so he could let his wings spread. Why, oh why, did he have to fall in love with someone the likes of Bakura? Bakura had no use for Ryou as anything but a sex toy. Groaning in frustration, Ryou put his head on his forearm.  
And then there was this business of the hand delivered package to Joey. What was all that about? Why would someone willingly hand over a dangerous animal? Just a good Samaritan? But how did they know about the mission, about Joey being a Guardian, about any of it? It didn’t make sense. Ryou was sure there was more Bakura wasn’t telling, but, of course, how could he make Bakura tell him?  
And what was up with Yami and Yugi? Yami looked truly dead. And now he had this girl following him. Someone else they had to protect, as she seemed to have no useful talents of any kind of supernatural type. And how could they go on if Yugi wasn’t going to be with them? Didn’t they need Yugi to hold the Puzzle? And how would Yami hold on if Yugi did come back but things didn’t get better with them? It was obvious Yami loved Yugi…Yami looked at Yugi like he was looking at the face of Ra. Frowning, Ryou closed his eyes. Sleep. Sleep would help. He hoped.  
*************  
Yami went into his room. Mai followed quietly. Doing his best not to roll his eyes, he looked at Mai. “You can stay here for now, but later, after I rest, I’m going to get you a separate room. You’ll be fine twenty feet from me.” Mai nodded, obedient as a puppy dog. Yami slipped off his shoes and socks and shirt and lay down on the bed, eyes staring sightless at the ceiling.  
Mai sat down and started playing a game quietly on her phone. She was worried about her Master. She didn’t like to see him upset, but she didn’t know what she could do to fix this situation. She didn’t want to become anyone’s human servant, and so she wasn’t happy when she found out that she was one. There were supposed to be safeguards in place…she didn’t know why they failed this time. Pegasus was usually very good at those sort of things. Sighing, she kept working on the game.  
**********  
After a quick hello and explanation that the flight had been cancelled and they were waiting for new plans to get figured out, Yugi went up to his room. Laying down on his bed, his mind was running ninety miles a minute trying to sort and put all of his feelings in order. Leaving the Puzzle around his neck, he curled up in a ball, trying to decipher what he wanted and what he wanted to do.  
Did he love Yami? Yes. Did he want to be with Yami? Yes. Did he like being part of a team? Yes. Did he like Mai hanging all over Yami? No. Did he like that others depended on him? Yes. Eyes wide, he sat up and pulled out his laptop. Opening it, the colors of the screen washing over his face, he started researching…


	9. Chapter 9

Things were quiet for the rest of that day. Bakura skulked around. He was still pissed that he was spelled in front of the group. The next day, he walked up to Yami’s door and … knocked. Not because he was scared, but because he didn’t want to walk in on that bastard naked or doing something with his human servant. “Enter.” The baritone voice was dull, lifeless.  
Bakura walked in. Looking around, he saw Yami laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He walked over and punched Yami. Yami’s head moved to the side from the force of the punch, and then Yami pulled it back to the upright position, staring at the ceiling. Bakura growled, punching Yami in the jaw. Yami didn’t even flinch. Grunting in primal rage, he jerked Yami into a standing position. Yami stood, looking at Bakura. Bakura slammed his fist into Yami’s gut, knocking Yami off his feet. Laying into Yami, he pummeled Yami’s face, blood trickling from the corner of Yami’s mouth. “Fight back you limey bastard!” Bakura roared. Yami looked at him, the light out of his eyes.  
Bakura stopped. It wasn’t fun if they didn’t fight back. Looking at Yami, Bakura actually started to feel a bit sorry for Yami. Yami looked completely helpless. Sighing, Bakura ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, you really love him, don’t you?” Yami just looked at Bakura. Sitting down, Bakura blew the hair out of his face. “I’ll go get the fucker.”  
Yami looked over. “No.” His eyes were dull.  
“Why the fuck not?” Bakura eyed this confusing vampire.  
“I want him with me because he wants to be with me. Not because he is forced to be.” Yami laid back down.  
Bakura sighed. Walking out he went to find his angel.  
*********  
Ryou was sitting on the bed, worried about the state of affairs. While still worrying about the package Joey received, he was also worried because he hadn’t seen Bakura in a while. He had went downstairs, ate, got a book from the library, and still, no Bakura. Sighing, he got a small pot of tea and a cup and was heading back to his room. Noticing a figure at the window, he passed his room and went to the blonde looking out the window. “Are you okay?”  
Mai turned around, smiling sadly. “Not really. I never expected to end up a human servant. My freedom’s gone. I’m bound to my Master. I really thought that Pegasus’s safeguards would have held.”  
Ryou smiled sadly. “I understand being bound to someone that you don’t want to be bound to. It tears your heart out.” Thoughts of a certain spectre flittered through his mind.  
“I..I just wish I could stop everything for a moment…you know…not think. Just be at peace.” Mai smiled sadly.  
Ryou looked up at her. “Yes. I do know. Would you like to come back to my room for some tea? I was going back to read, but company would be nice.”  
Mai smiled. “That sounds lovely.” Walking back with him, he opened his door. Sitting the pot and cup down, he smiled.  
“I’ll be right back; I need to get another cup.” Mai nodded, sitting down in a chair at the desk. Ryou hummed as he went downstairs, snagging another tea cup. Heading back upstairs, he poured some tea for Mai. Smiling gratefully, she took it and took a sip. Ryou got his and sat down on the bed. Mai smiled. “So…your wings are beautiful.”  
He smiled, blushing slightly. “Thank you. It feels nice to be able to stretch them.”  
She sighed, a tear slipping out of her eye. Ryou was instantly beside her, kneeling, taking her hand in his. Damn his empathy. “What is wrong?”  
Mai chuckled sadly. “I…I’m sorry. I just…I’m overwhelmed by the sadness my Master is feeling. And then I’m depressed because my life as I knew it is over with. I…I am in love with someone I can’t have, and … it just sucks.” Blonde hair floated through her memory.  
Ryou squeezed her hands. “I am sorry. I am in a similar situation. I love someone, but…I can’t …” Ryou just looked down, sighing. Pain crossed his face at the feelings he had for Bakura. He knew it didn’t make sense, as Bakura was..well, an asshole. And it was so soon. And he was an idiot. How did things get so difficult?  
Mai looked at him. He was sweet. Seems they were both single and in need of comfort. Leaning down, she gently placed her lips on his. Eyes opening slightly, his slid closed as the kiss was so sweet, and innocent. She placed her hands on either side of Ryou’s head, deepening the kiss. Whimpering, Mai slid out of the seat, laying Ryou on his back as she straddled him, still kissing him. Neither noticed the white haired spirit enter the room. Neither saw his eyes go black with fury.  
Mai looked down at Ryou, who was breathing raggedly. “Do you want this?” She asked quietly as she ran fingers down his chest.  
Ryou closed his eyes. “Yes…because ‘Kura doesn’t want me.”  
At that statement, the dark eyes blinked. Bakura felt…nauseous. Stepping out of the shadows, he grabbed Mai off of Ryou. “I never said I don’t want you, Angel.” Opening the door, he slung Mai out like a rag doll, slamming the door shut again. Ryou’s eyes flew open and he looked up at Bakura, breathing labored. Tears filled his eyes as he sat up. He couldn’t deal with this now. Bakura heard him…Bakura knew that Ryou was way more into this relationship than he was. Protectively his wings went around him, hiding his face.  
“Move your wings.” Bakura ordered, softly. Ryou complied, chocolate eyes swimming as he looked down, ashamed. Bakura kneeled down, cupping Ryou’s face and forcing Ryou to look at him. Looking into Ryou’s eyes, he felt something he never thought he’d feel. He actually…cared…about someone. Rubbing his thumb on Ryou’s cheek, he brushed his lips against Ryou’s. “Angel…I don’t know what you did to me, but…I care about you. And I don’t want you with anyone else. That’s all I can give right now. Maybe ever.”  
Ryou’s heart swelled. He smiled, pulling Bakura into a kiss. Leaning his forehead against Bakura’s, he whispered, “I’ll take what I can get. I love you…I’m yours. And if what you are giving now is all you can give…I’ll take it.” Smiling, he looked at Bakura. Bakura grinned and picked Ryou up, laying him on the bed and crawling in bed with him, pulling Ryou onto his chest. Laying there, Bakura felt…happy.  
*****  
Seto was working on his laptop. He was sitting at his desk, black dress pants only. The words started to swim together. Sighing, he got up, going to get a cup of coffee. Going down to the kitchen, he nodded at Roland. Roland looked up, startled. “Sir, do we need a medic?”  
Seto looked at him confused. “Why would we need a medic?”  
Roland pointed to Seto’s neck. “You look like you have been attacked, sir…those look like bite marks.” Cursing, Seto went to a mirror and saw the circular bruising on his neck. Only because Roland had been with Seto so long, as well as being a dragon hybrid and having an uncanny ability to keep his mouth shut, did Seto not fire him on the spot. That’s probably why Roland felt comfortable enough to mention this to Seto. That and the fact that they had known each other for over five hundred years…  
Seto stomped out, slamming open Joey’s door….but Joey wasn’t there. Cursing he went to the gym. Joey was doing laps in the pool. Fuming, waiting, Seto stood there. Joey saw him and came to the edge of the pool. “Heya Seto, what’s up?”  
“Get. Out. Of. The. Pool.” Seto ordered. Joey raised an eyebrow but did so.   
“What crawled up ya ass an’ died?” Joey asked.  
“This!” Seto hissed, pointing at the bite marks. Joey chuckled. Seto advanced on Joey, a dangerous gleam in his eye. “Stop. Laughing.”  
Joey stopped, but smirked. “Wha’…the big bad dragon is mad cause he likes to lose control?”  
Seto straightened as if slapped. “I do not like to lose control. I felt…you know what? I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He turned and left.  
Joey chuckled. Getting back in the pool, he continued to do laps, unaware that eyes were watching him once again…  
************  
The next few days were uneventful. Ryou was happy and decided to try to do some research to see if he could figure out who gave Joey the Dip. Bakura tried to help, when he wasn’t in the Puzzle. Seto worked on his business, and avoided Joey. Joey walked around like he owned the place. Mai had went and got some of her stuff from her apartment so she was more comfortable at the mansion. Yami hadn’t left his room. No one bothered him, as they didn’t want to end up like Bakura in the limo.  
Yugi had continued to do research. Finally satisfied with what he had found, he grabbed his stuff and headed out, four days later, telling his grandfather that the travel arrangements had been finalized.  
As he was walking to the mansion, he felt eyes watching him. Turning around, he looked, seeing no one. Shrugging, he kept walking. He couldn’t shake the feeling of having eyes follow him.  
“Yuuuuuggggiiiii….” Yugi stopped, turning around. Shivering a little, he hurried his step. Arriving at the mansion, he was buzzed in. Going to his room, he put his stuff down, then went to Yami’s room. He knocked tentatively.  
“Enter.” A dull baritone voice stated. Yugi walked into the dark room. Eyes adjusting to the dark, he saw that Yami was in the same clothes that he was the last time that Yugi saw him. He was pale, and didn’t even react to someone coming in. Looking around, Yugi didn’t see Mai. Getting closer, he saw that Yami’s face was deathly pale. His eyes were closed.  
Yugi physically hurt seeing Yami in this state. Was this what happened to Yami while Yugi was gone? Did he do this to Yami? Eyes glassy, Yugi climbed into the bed. Leaning over Yami’s face, he ran a hand down Yami’s cheek. Eyes opening slowly, dull rust tried to focus…finally finding Yugi. Swallowing hard, he let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. A tear slipped out of his cheek. Leaning over, Yugi gently kissed Yami. “Yami…I’m back. I want this…I want us…I want you.” He whispered. Yami opened his eyes slowly.  
“Aibou…am I dreaming?” Yami whispered, staring at Yugi.  
Yugi smiled at Yami. “No honey. This is real. Let’s get you up and get you fed.” Yami sat up, looking at Yugi.  
“I’m sorry, Yugi..I’m so, so sorry. I let you have your space.” Tears slid from his dull eyes over his translucent skin.  
Yugi hugged him tightly. “I know…and I thank you for that. I needed that time.” Pulling back, Yugi looked at Yami. “And I’ve did my research. I know what I want.”  
Yami looked up at Yugi. “What do you want, Aibou?”  
Innocent but determined amethyst looked up into that rust. “I want a stronger bond than you have with your human servant. I want a sire bond with you.”


	10. Chapter 10

~LEMON WARNING~  
Yami’s eyes went wide. Lightning flashed in the window as rain started pouring down. “Yugi, a Sire bond? Do you even know the full extent of what that is?”   
Yugi took Yami’s hand, putting it over Yugi’s heart. “I do. It hurts that your heart beats for someone else. I want it to beat for me only.” Those innocent amethyst eyes looked up, boring into Yami’s soul.  
“Yugi…my heart only beats for you, Aibou. I’m wasting away here, thinking you wouldn’t come back to me. I spelled Bakura because it was the only thing I could do besides ripping his head off. I haven’t fed because I haven’t cared if I lived or died. How can you say my heart beats for anyone else?” Yami studied Yugi’s face, surprised by this … confusing turn of events.  
Yugi looked back up at Yami, moving closer. He saw Yami’s breathing pick up. He knew he was in control. He felt bad for taking advantage of Yami, but he wanted this..he wanted him…so badly. Sauntering closer, those innocent eyes looked up at Yami. “Yami…I want you more than air. I want you to want me that much.” He whispered. Blinking slowly, he leaned his head over, exposing his neck.  
“Yugi…” Yami groaned, trying hard to keep control. “I’m always going to care about others, but I love only you.”  
“Then show me, prove it to me.” Yugi whispered, taking the Puzzle off, laying it on the nightstand. He slipped his collar off, laying it next to the Puzzle, eyes never leaving Yami. Yami’s breathing was so shallow, his eyes drinking Yugi in. Yugi unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide to the floor.   
“What are you doing to me, Aibou?” Yami’s eyes were bleeding dark, fangs extended, breathing shallow. He swallowed thickly, tongue snaking on his lower lip.  
Yugi ran his hands up Yami’s shirt, pulling it off of him until he was shirtless as well. His skin was cold to the touch, but goose bumps still appeared where Yugi’s fingers touched. Saying nothing, he bared his neck again. “Make me yours.” Yugi whispered, still keeping eye contact with Yami.  
Yami couldn’t help himself. Grabbing Yugi roughly, pulling Yugi to him, he leaned over, lips ghosting over Yugi’s neck. Yugi whimpered, hands snaking around Yami’s waist. “You have to drink when I tell you to. I won’t have much time.” He whispered in a gravelly tone. Yugi turned his head, looking at Yami. Nodding, he pulled Yami into a deep kiss.  
Yami pulled back. Looking at Yugi, he sucked on his lip for a second. Knowing that he had Yami, Yugi looked up with those innocent eyes. “I read about how to make the Sire bond unbreakable…and how to transfer the emotions from human servant to Sired. I want an Itupa Sire Bond.”  
Yami sucked in a deep breath. “I have to feed a bit first then, Yugi.”  
Yugi nodded, sliding his head over, exposing his neck. Yami shook his head. “I can’t off of you…it will mess with the Itupa Bond.” Yugi looked up and pouted.  
About then, Mai walked in. Yugi looked away, turning his back to them as Yami bit her neck. After a few moments, Yugi heard the door shut and felt Yami pull him into an embrace. Turning around, Yugi looked up at Yami. Yami’s skin was bronze, his eyes that bright crimson. Leaning down to Yugi’s, lips ghosting over his, Yami searched Yugi’s face. “Do you still want the Sire Bond?”  
Yugi looked up, sucking on his bottom lip. Eyes never leaving Yami, he nodded.   
Yami looked at Yugi. “Do you still want the Itupa Sire Bond?”  
Yugi nodded. Yami nodded as well, picking Yugi up and setting him down on the bed. Laying Yugi back, Yami devoured him with his eyes. “I love you, Aibou.” Leaning over Yugi, he kissed down Yugi’s neck, to his collarbone, then trailed butterfly kisses down his abdomen. Yugi groaned in anticipation, arching his back towards Yami’s lips. Kissing along the belt line, Yami looked up at Yugi. He had a hand over his eyes, moaning, arching, breathing shallow. Working on Yugi’s pants, Yami slipped them off, along with the boxers. Yugi’s shaft sprang to attention as the cool air hit him.   
Growling in appreciation, Yami stood, slipping out of his pants and boxers. Leaning over, he kissed Yugi’s tip. Letting out a guttural moan, Yugi arched upwards more towards Yami. “Yami…please…”   
Yami let out a shaky breath. Leaning down, he ran his tongue up Yugi’s shaft, along the large vein underneath. Yugi’s eyes rolled back in his head at these exquisite, amazing feelings. “Oh, Ra…Yami….” Yami took Yugi in his mouth, Yugi twitching at the feelings as his cock was being sucked like a vacuum cleaner. Yami felt the cock in his mouth twitching, he could taste the saltiness. It tasted amazing, since it was Yugi. Leaning back, eyes dark, he looked at Yugi.   
“You’re sure?” Yami whispered huskily.  
Yugi looked down at Yami, eyes dark with lust. Nodding, he whispered. “The Itupa. With you, Yami. Only with you.”  
Yami nodded with finality. “Get on all fours.” Yugi nodded in acceptance, getting in position. Yami positioned himself behind Yugi. “Remember, when I offer you my wrist, you have to drink…and quickly.” Yugi nodded, pushing his ass up in the air. Licking his fingers, Yami worked a couple in a scissoring motion, preparing Yugi. Yugi growled at the sensation. Yami slid in slowly, carefully, giving Yugi time to adjust. Yugi growled in need, pushing back against Yami. Yami thrust in and out, over and over, a sheen of sweat over his body as he kept pushing against Yugi, shoving in to the hilt. Feeling himself getting close, he leaned over. Right as he started to climax, he bit down, hard on Yugi’s neck, fangs sinking into the tender flesh.  
Yugi cried out in ecstasy as Yami started sucking. Yami couldn’t believe the sweetness of Yugi. Gripping Yugi, he could feel Yugi getting weak. Suddenly, he pulled back, jaggedly ripping a gash in his wrist with his fangs.  
Yugi started getting bleary, and weak, nearing blacking out. He faintly heard Yami say “Feed.” He smelled a metallic smell, and tried to focus his eyes. He felt the wrist on his mouth, tasted the metallic taste in his mouth, as he faded into darkness…  
**********  
Roland knocked on Seto’s door. “Enter.” The icy voice stated.  
Looking up, Seto saw Roland enter. “What is it Roland?”  
“Maximillian Pegasus is here to see you, sir.”  
Seto looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Pegasus is here to see me?” Standing, he went downstairs. Standing in the foyer was the tall, slim stature of none other than Maximillian Pegasus. Turning and seeing Seto, he smiled, holding out a hand.  
Grasping Seto’s hand, he shook it firmly. “Seto, it’s so good to finally meet you.” The high pitched voice grated on Seto’s nerves.  
Seto raised an eyebrow. “To what do I owe this visit?”  
Pegasus smiled. “Dear boy…you have no time for pleasantries?”  
Seto’s mouth firmed in a line. “I know you are here for more than pleasantries. State your business.”  
Bakura walked in about then. “What the fuck is going on? Why is this pansyass here?”  
Seto and Pegasus looked over at Bakura. Bakura grunted as Pegasus’s eyes gleamed. “Dear…dear Bakura Touzoku…you didn’t forget the deal that we made.”  
Bakura’s eyes narrowed. “Of course not, asshat.”  
Pegasus smiled. “Well…I have been told that…ah….this is the angel I have heard of.” He looked as Ryou was descending the stairs in a pair of faded jeans, wings extended. Bakura’s eyes gleamed ferally as he stepped in front of Ryou.  
“No, fucker…it is not my fault she was a thief and destined to be in the Puzzle.” Bakura growled savagely as Seto watched this scene play out.  
Pegasus’s smile thinned to a small line. “No, but it is your fault that she died. So, I come for payment.”  
Bakura spat on the floor. “Fuck you. You can’t have him, he’s mine.”  
Pegasus smirked. “If you won’t hand him over willingly, then I will just have to take him…in my own good time. No need to take him quickly…I shall make you suffer as I did. I’ll take my leave now, Guardians.” Turning, he walked out the door.  
Seto looked over at Bakura. “What was that?” Joey walked in about then and raised an eyebrow.  
“A pissed off widow with incredible power.” Bakura cracked his knuckles.  
“So…now I am in danger?” Ryou asked quietly.  
Bakura looked up. “Yea, angel…unfortunately you are…in more danger than you were in before.” Bakura actually looked a bit…ashamed.  
Joey sighed. “Great. Moah danger den before.”  
Seto looked up at Joey. Frowning, he looked back at Bakura. “What have you drug us into, Spirit?”  
Bakura frowned. “Fate drug us all into this.”  
Just then, there was another knock on the door. Seto frowned. Since when did his house become Grand Central Station? Roland answered it. In stepped an attractive man with long, purplish hair, a trim body and a beautifully sculpted face. Dressed impeccably, he looked around, his eyes locking on Joey. “Ahh, Joseph…it has taken me decades to find you.”  
Seto growled low in his throat, stepping in front of Joey, eyes becoming more reptilian. Joey looked up. Almost as if in a trance, Joey walked around Seto and up to the man. Grabbing Joey, the man pulled Joey into a kiss. Joey growled, melting into the kiss. Seto folded his arms, looking away.   
Bakura’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Von Schroder, what are you doing here?”  
The purple haired man looked at Bakura. “Claiming my prize. Don’t worry, he can be a Guardian…he’ll just be with me when he’s not.”  
******  
The eyes watched Pegasus leave the mansion. The eyes then watched von Schroeder enter the mansion. A smirk graced the bronze face. The plan was starting to take shape. It wouldn’t be long now before all of his enemies were gone…in the puzzle. Smirking as his lavender eyes looked into mirror images, he gripped the golden chain around his mirror image’s neck. “Come Marik…the time is drawing close.”


	11. Chapter 11

Why was it so loud in the house? What were all those voices? Who did they belong to?

Yugi rolled over, seeing Yami asleep next to him, he smiled. He stared at Yami. He seemed to be able to see so much more now. He could see the feathery lashes laying on Yami's cheeks as he slept. He could see the downy hair on Yami's arms as they lay on his chest, unmoving. Funny, I never realized he didn't breathe until now. Leaning over, he planted a kiss on Yami's lips. Yami's eyelids fluttered open as he pulled Yugi into a hug. "Morning, Aibou." Yami whispered, the slick baritone slipping over his arms, causing goosebumps to pop up on Yugi's arms. "How do you feel?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "I feel okay, but it seems like I can see a lot more detail, and the house is so loud."

Yami smiled, kissing Yugi's forehead. "It will take you awhile to get used to everything going on, and to get acclimated to your body. But...I'm here to help you. You'll have to feed soon, though."

Yugi whimpered then, feeling an excruciating pain in his stomach, spreading like a fire into his arms, legs, and up into his head. Looking up, he gripped Yami tightly. "Yami..it hurts...."

"Shh, Aibou...I knew it wouldn't take long...let's get you fed." Yami picked Yugi up effortlessly in his arms and slipped out the window. As he reached the ground, he saw bronze. Confused, he walked over. "Malik? Marik? What are you two doing here?"

Lavender eyes looked up in surprise. Seeing it was Yami, the man with the wild blonde hair smiled. Wearing black leggings and a purple vest, he bowed slightly. Looking at Yugi writhing in Yami's arms, he frowned. "Fledgling?"

Yami frowned, nodding his head as well. "Malik, I have to get him fed."

"It would be our honor, Pharaoh." Malik looked at the mirror image of himself, with calm hair, khaki pants, and a purple cape, no shirt. "Marik?"

Marik licked his lips, nodding. Allowing Malik to take the collar off of his neck and attach it to his wrist, Marik bared his neck. Yami brought Yugi over. "Aibou, please, feed off of Marik."

Yugi whimpered, holding his stomach. "No...I don' want to hurt anyone, or accidentally kill him. Let me feed off of you." He whimpered. Yami's heart felt as if it were impaled, seeing the pain his Aibou was in...as well as feeling the pain from the bond.

"Aibou, you won't get the sustenance you need from me. Please, trust me. Marik can withstand this."

A bronze hand went to Yugi's forehead. Yugi looked up at the lavender eyes. "Yugi, trust Yami. I am fine. Please...feed from me." He leaned down to where Yugi's mouth was inches from his neck. He was holding his hair to the side. Malik was standing to the side, holding the chain, watching.

Yugi's eyes bled black as he whimpered, unable to resist the Thirst. Clamping down on Marik's neck, he started drinking. Neither Yami nor Malik stopped Yugi. Marik simply smiled, eyes rolling back in his head as a satisfying smile appeared on his lips. 

Yugi drank until full. Opening his eyes, they had returned to amethyst. Marik walked back over to Malik, who took the cuff off Marik's wrist, putting it back around Marik's neck. Yami looked shocked, as did Malik upon noticing Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked up at Yami. "Wh..what's wrong?" Yami pulled Yugi into a hug. 

"Nothing, Aibou...nothing." Yami hugged him tightly, kissing the side of his head.

Yugi looked to Marik. "I...I didn't hurt you did I? I'm really sorry if I did..." Yugi looked worried.

Marik smiled. "You didn't hurt me at all. This is my life calling."

Yugi looked confused. "Huh?"

Malik smiled as well, kissing Marik's temple. "We are a species called sangredon. We are always made in pairs, bound at birth. One is the donor and one is the handler. You can't deplete Marik. But, if you take too much, he will start drawing from me, and I will go into a frenzy...hence why we are bound by this chain." Holding up the golden chain, Yugi saw that it was bound to Malik's wrist as well...it was just harder to notice because of all the bracelets Malik was wearing.

Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi was blinking. Yami smiled. "I can sense you, Aibou. The Itupa Sire Bond worked. So...I need you to keep physical contact with me until you can control your emotions and the sensations around us. If I let go of you know, you may start to go insane from the assault on your senses...for example, if I let go of you now you would be able to hear everything in a mile radius, not having learned to filter and censor what you need." Leaning down, he kissed Yugi's nose. "So I guess that just means you can't leave my side for awhile. Oh, what will I do?" Yami asked playfully, kissing Yugi's nose again.

Yugi grinned, scrunching up his nose. "I don't know..." 

Malik looked at Yami. "We should probably go inside. Von Schroeder is here."

Yami shook his head...Yugi could feel the instant change in Yami...the anger coming off of him....coming from inside him. It was frightening. Yami looked at Yugi, feeling Yugi's fear. "I'm sorry, Aibou...I can't shield you from me, nor can you shield me from you...that's part of the Itupa Bond." Yugi nodded, clinging to Yami.

As Yami stormed inside, Von Schroeder turned, smirking as Yami entered. "Ah, Yami..it has been far too long." Leaning down, he basically tongue fucked Joey in front of everyone. 

Taking in the scene in front of him, Yami scowled. He could read his cousin like a book, and he knew that Seto was feeling more about the blonde than he cared to admit. Yami already knew this, though, from seeing the marks on Seto's neck. Seto hadn't let anyone so much as leave a hickey on him in three thousand years. So why Von Schroeder was here now, doing this to Joey, was beyond his knowledge.

Yami stepped up, slinging Yugi on his back like a monkey so they could keep contact. Eyes narrowing, he pushed Joey away and got in Von Schroeder's face. "What the fuck are you doing? Quit calling him."

Von Schroeder smirked, not moving. "Why, Yami...are you upset that you are not the only one that can call wolves?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "You know I don't give a shit about that." Cutting his eyes to Seto, Seto looked down, and away. "Fuck." Yami muttered, angrily. Yugi hung on tightly. He was angry because of the bleed off from Yami. Whimpering, he looked at Marik and Malik. He could feel something bad was about to happen.

Straightening his posture, he looked at Von Schroeder, eyes dangerously calm. "Release your hold, Von Schroeder."

"Or what, Pharaoh?" Von Schroeder sneered.

Setting his mouth in a fine line, he looked at Joey, who was looking adoringly at Von Schroeder. Von Schroeder smirked, pulling Joey into another kiss.

Seto turned his back to the scene. He was physically hurting from this. He didn't understand why...the mutt was just that, a mutt. And why Yami was asking him...shaking his head, he kept his arms crossed, inspecting the bannister.

Yami stared dangerously at Von Schroeder. "Joseph. You will come to me." Joey pulled back from Von Schroeder, whimpering, and looked at Yami. "Joseph, I'm calling you to me. I am commanding that you come to me." His eyes bled crimson, with no white showing. Joey walked over to Yami, eyes staring blankly at Yami. Letting out a deep breath, he looked at Joey. "I'm giving you to Seto. You are his. You cannot leave him without his express permission for you to leave. And for Ra's sake, retain your own mind."

Joey blinked, shaking it off, and looked at Yami, then Seto, who was staring, wide eyed at Yami. Von Schroeder howled in rage. "Pharaoh, Priest...you will both pay for this." Storming out, the door slammed shut.

Yugi crawled off of Yami's back and walked around to Yami. A trickle of blood appeared from Yami's nose as Yami collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

**********

Malik and Marik took Yami and Yugi up to their room, promising a frantic Yugi they could help Yami. Yugi refused to let go of Yami's hand and followed them up to the room.

************

Joey looked at Seto. Seto said nothing, turning and going up to his room. Joey growled following. Once inside Seto's room, Joey slammed the door. Seto flinched.

"Wha' da fuck just happened?" Joey growled. 

Seto had the decency to sit on the bed and not look up at Joey.

Joey stomped over, grabbing Seto's hair and pulling his head back, forcing Seto to look at Joey. "Answer me."

Seto sighed, disentangling his head from Joey's hands. Looking away, he stood and walked to the window. "Yami felt sorry for me."

Joey walked up behind Seto, spinning him around. "Explain."

Seto grimaced. "Mutt, I don't know what just happened. Von Schroeder is a vampire, like Yami. He's older, but not as powerful as Yami. Yami just doesn't use his power, for whatever reason I will never understand. Von Schroeder can call wolves, just like Yami. You were going to be bound to Von Schroeder because he called you. Yami..." Seto looked down, getting quieter, "Yami knew that it was killing me to see you with him, so he pulled rank and took you from Von Schroeder, for me. But I release you; you are not bound to me...you are free."

Joey stood there, staring at Seto. "Why?"

Seto looked up. "I don't know. I don't know why I lose control with you, why I let you dominate me, I ...I just know I like it...no, I love it. And I love you." Seto's eyes slid to the ground, but not before Joey saw the vulnerability in Seto's eyes. Seto sat down in a chair. Being stripped emotionally naked could take its toll on anyone.

Joey kneeled down, placing a hand on each of the brunette's knees. Catching Seto's eyes, he looked into the cobalt sea. Softly, "I love ya too, Moneybags. I don't wanna leave ya...I don't wanna be free from ya." Leaning up, he caught Seto's lips in a gentle kiss.

************

Ryou stood waiting for Bakura in their room. It had been three hours. Bakura came in, and then started pacing like a wild animal. Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrist gently. "Please, Bakura...what is wrong?" It was then that Ryou noticed the scratches on Bakura's arms, as the bracelets Bakura had been wearing moved. Walking over to Bakura, he grabbed Bakura's hands. "What are these scratches from?" He asked quietly.

Bakura's eyes went wide, and he slid the bracelets back down. "Nothing." He pulled away and kept pacing.

Ryou watched him. "It's been rather quiet these past few days, hasn't it?" Ryou asked, watching Bakura carefully. Bakura stiffened, then just grunted. "Will it be like this? Days of trying to find monsters and then days of inactivity?" Bakura grunted again.

Ryou came over and took Bakura's wrists again. Kissing the scrapes, he looked at Bakura. "Please, tell me where you got these scrapes. Please."

Bakura looked at Ryou. Looking away, he growled. "I need to fucking feel."

Ryou looked confused. "You need to feel what?"

Bakura looked up. "Anything."

Ryou still looked confused.

Bakura sighed. Ryou really was so innocent. "I'm a cutter, Ryou."

Ryou's eyes opened wide. Leaning down, kissing the scratches until they healed, he looked back up at Bakura. "Please, let me help you...please, come to me before you cut yourself. I can help you...you shouldn't hurt yourself..you're much too valuable for that."

Bakura looked at Ryou and laughed humorlessly. "You don't get it angel. I've been a fucking asshole all my life. That's why I got punished with this fucking job. And why I am getting punished with you."

Ryou's eyes widened more, becoming glassy. Letting go of Bakura's hand, he turned away.

Bakura huffed. "Damnit...that's not the fucking way I meant that. I meant that you're too bloody good for me and I am pulling you into the middle of a centuries old war with me, the fucking Pharaoh and his tight ass priesty cousin against the biggest asshat that's been born. Fuck me and my fucking emotional issues. I probably need fucking therapy with one of those fairy ass pansy shrinks."

Ryou turned around slowly, seeing that Bakura had turned away from Ryou. Coming up and hugging Bakura from behind he wrapped his wings around both of them, kissing Bakura's neck. "You can act all tough, but I know, deep down, you care about us...well, except for maybe Seto. And that you'd risk yourself for us. And that's why, deep down, you're a good guy, even though you act like an ass." Bakura said nothing, but he didn't disappear, either.

 

*******

Storming out of the house, Von Schroeder walked off towards his car. Seeing Pegasus standing by the car, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

Pegasus smiled, extending a hand. "The same thing you want. To destroy the Guardians. So...I propose a partnership..."


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi sat, holding Yami's hand as Malik slit open Marik's wrist, dripping some blood in Yami's mouth. Yugi was frantic. He was rubbing Yami's hand, smoothing his hair, doing anything he could to avoid recognizing and acknowledging the emptiness that he was feeling from Yami. He wouldn't...he couldn't...accept that. He would trust the twins. They would fix Yami. They seemed very...devoted...to him for some reason.

Mai rushed into the room about then, eyes red from crying. Rushing up, she held onto Yami's other hand, sobbing. Marik raised a brow, looking at Malik. Malik shrugged and placed his fingertips over Yami's temples, closing his eyes and chanting as Marik dripped more blood in Yami's mouth. In a few excruciatingly long moments, Yami opened his eyes, turning his head and seeing Yugi. Smiling, he reached up with his hand, caressing Yugi's face with the hand that Yugi was still cradling. "Aibou." He whispered. Yugi's eyes lit up as the smile appeared on his face like the sun through the clouds.

Realizing that Mai was on the other side of him, Yami turned his head as Marik removed his wrist and Malik removed his fingers from Yami. "Mai. Are you okay?" He asked kindly.

Mai was sobbing. "I...I can't feel you any longer. What happened?"

Yami sighed, closing his eyes. "Yugi and I formed an Itupa Bond. I am sorry, I should have told you before we did, but...it just kind of happened." Marik and Malik slipped out, not wanting to be any part of this conversation. They went looking for a room to stay in, as it looked like the Pharaoh would once again need their services...

Mai sobbed more. "So...what now? Am I going to go insane, or die? Human servants can't survive without the bond to their Master." Her eyes filled with tears as her blond hair hung limply past her shoulders.

Yugi suddenly felt very, very bad for what he, inadvertently, did to Mai. This wasn't from Yami...this emotion was all Yugi's. Looking down, he refused to let go of Yami's hand. Yami rubbed his thumb along Yugi's knuckles.

"No, Mai...you are not going to die nor go insane. Our bond is still there. I will still have to feed from you occasionally, and I will still be able to see through your eyes when needed. However, you cannot feel what I can feel and vice versa. That is the cost of the Itupa Bond." Yami's baritone voice was very soothing, but Mai was still sniffling.

"But...I feel so alone. I feel like I can't feel anything." Mai dropped her head onto the bed beside Yami, sobbing quietly. Yami looked over at Yugi, who was still looking down at the bedspread.

Yugi...Yami started, in Yugi's head.

I know, I know...I feel horrible. Is there anything we can do? Troubled amethyst looked up into those crimson pools he fell in love with.

Yami sighed as Mai's sobbing started slowing, indicating that she was falling asleep. I don't know, Aibou...we'll have to see.

Crawling up in the bed, Yugi nodded, wrapping himself around Yami.

**************

Bakura cursed. Sitting up, he grabbed Ryou's shoulder. Ryou sat up, rubbing his eyes; he had laid down to rest and dozed off quickly. "I gotta go to the puzzle. Get up and get ready...I'm going to find out where the next one is."

Bakura disappeared into a mist; Ryou sighed, getting up and going to the bathroom. Letting out a deep breath, he relieved himself, washed his hands, face, and brushed his teeth. Slipping into some jeans, he pulled on a dark blue tee shirt. Running a brush through his hair, he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.

 

**********

Bakura went into Yugi's room, since he always knew the location of the Puzzle. Slipping into the Puzzle, he got the information for the...oh dear Ra, they had to go after the Thunderbird? Damnit, this was going to be fun. He activated the wrist brands..all except Ryou's.

*********

 

Joey stood up as there was a knock on Seto's door. Seto looked up. "Come in." Marik and Malik walked in.

"Priest." Malik said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I haven't been a priest in three thousand years. Knock it off Psycho. What do you want?"

Malik smirked. "So, which room is ours? You know we aren't leaving." 

Seto narrowed his eyes. "I know, you only show when called. Which means that it is going to get bad. You can have the room at the end of the hall, that way we are all on the same level."

Malik nodded, taking Marik out. Joey looked at Seto. "Wanna esplain dat?"

Seto sighed heavily. "Not particularly."

Joey playfully scowled. "Will ya?"

Seto looked up, letting out a deep breath. "Malik and Marik are sangredon. They are basically eternal blood donors that only can be called in dire circumstances by a master vampire's subconscious. The sangredon are born in pairs, bonded at birth, and bound to a vampire...they are created when the vampire is created. When the vampire dies, they die. They can't be killed. Marik and Malik are Yami's sangredon. And if they are here...Yami, and therefore all of us, are in a great deal of danger."

Joey just swallowed. "I meant about da Priest comment."

Seto let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Sorry for giving you the apocalyptic news first. Yami used to be the Pharoah of Egypt three thousand years ago, and I was his high priest. It was always my job to protect him. Therefore, when he became a vampire, I followed not long after. He went by Pharaoh Atem then, but after becoming a vampire, he started going by his middle name."

Joey smiled, a bit sadly. Seto noticed the sadness. "What?"

Joey just rubbed his arms. "Eh, nuttin'...you was just talkin' about family and protecting family and I was jes rememberin' my sister, Serenity. She died abou' three years ago, when she was sixteen."

Seto got up, going to Joey and pulling him in a hug, saying nothing. About then, there was another knock on Seto's door. Seto was getting really tired of his home being grand central station. Growling, "Who is it?"

Roland's voice came through. "It is Roland sir, and we have some...unexpected...visitors."

Seto glared at the door. Looking at Joey, he shook his head, took Joey's hand, and headed to the door. Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow at Roland. "This had better be important."

Roland stared at Seto, his face pale. Seto raised both eyebrows and followed as Roland turned and went downstairs, Joey's hand in Seto's. At the bottom of the stairs, Seto just looked...confused. Standing there was a pair of sangredon. The male was tall, thin, with brunette hair in a point. He was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. He had a thin girl, shorter than him, with auburn hair and eyes that were a lot like...hearing a choked cry from behind, he looked at Joey, who was looking like he was looking at a ghost.

"Serenity?" Joey choked out. Seto's eyes widened impossibly wide as he turned back.

Serenity looked at Joey. Smiling huge, she ran, hugging Joey as the male followed, making sure she had slack in her chain. Noticing the chain, Joey growled, eyes going canine. "Get. That. Off. Of. Her."

Serenity put a hand on Joey's chest. "Joey...listen to me." She took his cheeks in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "It's okay. I was resurrected as a sangredon...Tristan is my mate. We're here because we are Yugi's sangredon."

The silence was only broken by the tick of the grandfather clock in the hall...and then the cries of pain from Joey and Seto as their brands began to burn.

 

***********

Yami hissed as the brand burned. Opening his eyes, he looked at Yugi. "Aibou, we have to go. Bakura is calling." Yugi nodded, getting up and heading to his room to get the Puzzle. Yami looked to Mai. "You stay here, you don't need to go on this mission. I need you to stay here and stay safe. I will figure this out and I will find a way to help you." Mai looked up, sad eyes looking at Yami as she nodded in acquiescence. Yami got up and followed Yugi to his room.

Yugi went in and quickly changed into blue jeans, a long sleeved black button up shirt, and black tennis shoes, Yami with a hand on Yugi's cheek the whole time so as not to drive Yugi insane. Taking Yugi's hand and slipping the Puzzle over Yugi's head, Yugi smiled and nodded feeling the comfortable and already familiar weight on his chest. Looking to Yami, he said "Ready."

Yami smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Let's go." Heading out and down the stairs, Yami stiffened at seeing the newest sangredons. Squelching the jealousy in himself at the attractive auburn haired girl who would be the one Yugi fed off of, Yami looked at Yugi, who was looking at him questioningly. He could feel the jealousy, but he didn't know why. "Your sangredons are here. They will have to go with us on this first mission, as you are still new."

Joey growled, looking between Yami, Yugi, and Serenity. "My sistah ain't no snack!" He snarled. Seto grabbed Joey's arms to stop him from launching himself at Yami and Yugi. 

Looking with exasperation at Yami, Seto said in exasperation, "Really, Cousin? Now? You had to Sire him now? And with an Itupa Bond?"

Yami looked sheepish. "I...seem to lose control around him." He admitted, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well that's just fuckin' perfect you blood sucking dipshit." Bakura growled, coming out of the Puzzle. "So now we have to fuckin' fight and capture monsters while worrying about this little shrimp losing control and draining us dry. Fuckin' wonderful. You know, for being so damn old, you are really dickwhipped like a teenager." Flapping his hands down at his sides, he looked up, seeing Ryou appear at the head of the stairs. "Okay, let's fuckin' go and hope this doesn't fucking end as well as the maiden voyage of the Titanic." Grumbling, he headed out.

 

***********

"So, what do you propose?" Von Schroeder looked at Pegasus, leaning back in the plush seat, taking a flute of champagne and sipping it daintily.

"Well, we both want the Guardians dead. So, I propose we go after exactly what they are going after...and if we can get to them first...we turn them to our side. If we have a big enough army, it will be easy to defeat them, right?"

Von Schroeder swirled the champagne in his mouth, pondering this proposition. "That sounds like an...interesting idea...but, where would we keep these monsters until then, if we couldn't turn them to our side? Not all of them have intelligence needed to comprehend and agree to a contract."

Pegasus smirked. "My dear boy, do you doubt my intelligence?" Holding up a deck of cards, he showed them to Von Schroeder. 

Looking at them, Von Schroeder looked up, disinterested. "What do blank Duel Monster cards have that interest me?" He picked up a plump red strawberry and bit it daintily.

"Normally they would not have anything...however, these are not normal blank Duel Monster cards...these cards can house a soul..." The sunlight peeked in, glinting off of Pegasus's hair.

Von Schroeder smirked. "You have my attention, my dear Hydra." Popping the strawberry in his mouth, his teeth punctured the sweet fruit, the sweet tartness of the juice filling his mouth.

Pegasus smirked. "Let's keep how many heads I have our little secret for now..."


	13. Chapter 13

The ride to the airport was silent. Seto kept his arms on Joey so Joey wouldn't kill Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Serenity. Serenity sat in Tristan's lap, her head on his shoulder, fingers running through his hair. Tristan smiled back at her, kissing Serenity's cheek. They smiled at each other as only young couples in love smile. Yugi sat in Yami's lap, nuzzling his head in Yami's neck. Bakura sat, arms crossed, glaring out the window as Ryou sat quietly next to him. As everyone got out of the limo and headed to the gate they needed to be at, Seto raised his eyebrows. "My jet? We have to take my jet???"

Bakura looked at him. "Well, we have limited funds, so unless you want us all to fuckin' go coach..."

Seto looked down his nose at Bakura. "You all can ride coach...I can get first class."

Bakura looked at Seto. "Yea...you can get fuckin' first class...and the rest of us can sit in fuckin coach...and then, when we get back, I'll piss in your shoes...shit in your shirts...jack off in your coffee...

 

Seto looked ill. "No...that's fine. We can use my jet." As Seto was talking about his jet, his grip on Joey loosened, and Joey flew at Yugi, punching him hard. Yugi's head snapped to the right, hard. Yami snarled, jumping in front of Yugi and slamming Joey down on the ground, creating a small indention in the tarmac.

"Touch him again, and I. Will. Kill. You." Eyes bled crimson as Yami's fangs elongated. Serenity cried out, trying to run to Joey, as Tristan held her back.

"Serenity, no, please...this is between them." Tristan whispered in her ear; Serenity turned her head, burying it in Tristan's shoulder, tears flowing. Tristan rubbed circles on her back.

Seto stood, tense. He wanted to help, but knew this was not his fight. Joey didn't understand the sangredon. Joey didn't understand that Serenity would now thrive on this, as would Tristan, and that Yugi had no control over drawing them to him. What Seto was concerned about was why Yugi, a fledgling, was drawing sangredon...even though Yami was a master, Yugi should not be.

Joey glared up at Yami. "He fuckin' touches mah sister and I'll rip 'is blood suckin' head off!" Joey snarled, canines developing.

Yami closed his wrist over Joey's windpipe. Squeezing, he went nose to nose with Joey. "I don't want to hurt you...it is not his fault. He didn't create her, he didn't call her. So get the fuck over yourself." Yami was breathing shallowly, eyes bleeding red.

Ryou noticed that Bakura had some popcorn watching the show. Pursing his lips together, he shook his head in disapproval. Bakura noticed and offered him some popcorn. Ryou crossed his arms and looked back at the fight.

About then, Serenity cried out as she and Tristan both noticed that Yugi had dropped to the ground, grabbing his hair, growling, spittle flying from his mouth as he curled in a ball rocking. Rushing over to him, Tristan grabbed the choker off of Serenity's neck, putting it around her wrist. Moving her hair, she bared her neck right next to Yugi's mouth. Looking up, growling with a feral look in his eyes, Yugi grabbed Serenity, savagely biting down. Serenity cried out in pain, and then a look of pleasure took over her face as Yugi drank deeply. Soon, Tristan's eyes started bleeding red as Serenity started to lay limp in Yugi's arms. Growling and snarling himself, Tristan got on all fours and started crawling over to Yugi.

Ryou noticed this and cried out, "Yami! It's Yugi...look!"

At the mention of Yugi's name and the seriousness of Ryou's tone, Yami turned. Eyes widening in horror, he ran over, grabbing Yugi from Serenity with his right hand and holding Yugi to him, Yugi's head in Yami's neck. Yami winced as Yugi bit him, feeding from him. With his left, he laid Serenity gently down and grabbed Tristan. Pulling Tristan up to eye level, he forced Tristan to look in his eyes. As he did so, Tristan started calming down. Meanwhile, Joey had ran over to Serenity, picking her up gently. Smoothing her hair back, Serenity opened her eyes and smiled at Joey. "Hey, Joey."

Joey was trembling in rage. "I don' wan' ya to be a Yugi snack." Joey growled.

Serenity's eyes clouded with worry. "Don't you understand, Joey? This is what I was made for. If Yugi were to reject me...I would go insane, as would Tristan. I love Tristan, we are bonded mates, but my main usefulness in this life is based upon my tethering my master to this realm. It is what Tristan and I were made for. Please, stop being angry and just be happy that I came back." She put a hand on his cheek, as his tears spilled.

"Well, bloody fucking hell, this went from an action movie to a bloody fucking pussyass drama. I just lost my fucking appetite." Tossing the rest of the popcorn over his shoulder, Bakura stalked off towards the jet.

*************

On the jet, the couples paired off to different areas. Emotions were still high. Seto took Joey into his office in the back of the jet. Sitting him down on the couch Seto studied Joey, he saying nothing.

"So...a dragon has a jet?" Joey asked quietly, eyes troubled.

"Yes. I don't want everyone knowing I am a dragon." Seto grabbed Joey's hand, rubbing a thumb over the inside of Joey's wrist. "Joey...Neither Yugi nor Yami made Serenity into a sangredon. The only one that can do that is Lady Ariana. She creates the sangredon, pairs them, and assigns them."

Joey looked up, eyes angry. "Where is she so I can kick her ass?"

Seto sighed. "Can't you just be happy you have your sister back? I'd do almost anything to get Mokuba back." The small boy ran through Seto's memory as Seto swallowed painfully.

"I don' like that she is basically a buffet for a vampire...even Yug'!" Joey growled, standing up, clenching his fists.

Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am telling you the truth when I tell you that what she said earlier is the truth. And I know you know it, as you can smell it. So why are you hanging on to this anger?" Cobalt looked up at the angry man pacing in front of him.

Joey looked at Seto. Collapsing on his knees, tears ran like rivers as he whimpered, "I just accepted losing her...now she's back and I could lose her again."

Seto got down on the floor and pulled Joey into a hug, holding him, saying nothing.

***************

"That wasn't very nice, 'Kura." Ryou said disapprovingly, looking at Bakura.

Bakura looked back at Ryou. "I'm not nice."

Ryou crossed his arms, flaring out his wings. He had taken his shirt off to stretch his wings.

Bakura smirked and walked up to Ryou. "Aw, now, Angel...c'mon...you know I'm not nice."

Ryou was determined not to fall for the ghostly charms. Turning away, he mumbled, "You need to apologize, 'Kura."

Bakura let out a sharp laugh. "Not happening Angel."

Ryou sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be getting some reading done." Sitting down, he pulled out a book and started reading. Bakura looked at him like he grew a third arm. Sitting down by Ryou, he pulled out a cell phone and started playing the latest game he was addicted to, Fire Emblem Heroes. Neither spoke the rest of the flight.

***********

Serenity sat down in the seat, laying her head in Tristan's lap. Looking up at Tristan, she sighed. "I hope Joey gets better."

Tristan nodded, running fingers through her hair. "Me too."

Serenity giggled. "You don't even know him."

Tristan smirked. "Yea, but he's important to you, so he's important to me."

Serenity sighed. "I'm so glad I found you."

Tristan leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad I found you, too."

************

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Did I do something bad?" He whimpered, looking into those crimson eyes. 

Yami tucked a piece of hair behind Yugi's ear. "No, Aibou...you didn't. Do you feel okay?"

Yugi smiled. "I feel fine. But I feel bad that Joey's upset with me. I didn't mean for his sister to be my sangredon." Yugi looked down, sadness welling up in his eyes.

"I know, Aibou...and deep down, he knows that too." Yami kissed Yugi's forehead, running a finger down Yugi's nose. "We will have to work on your control though. And soon."

Yugi looked up into those crimson pools, nodding. Cuddling close to Yami, he closed his eyes, trying to think of ways to control his urges.

************

As the jet landed, everyone piled out and saw that they were standing in the largest lightning storm they had ever seen. They also saw standing in said lightning storm, a man with jet black hair, a red and black headband, and some black bangs hanging down over his emerald eyes. The ocean framed him, lighting hitting the ocean repeatedly in a fantastic display. Bakura pushed his way to the front. "Duke!"

Duke walked up in a red vest and black pants with black boots and shook Bakura's hand. "Is this the work of that fucker?" Bakura asked.

Duke nodded his head, taking them all in the hangar. After getting in a small office, Duke looked at them all. "We saw him about an hour ago...but I haven't seen him since. I don't think Petey is real happy."

Bakura nodded. "Okay, fucktarts...we are here to capture this Thunderbird. He went rogue and just likes to throw thunder and lightning to see what havoc he can fucking turn up. The more chaotic it is the more he seems to get off on it. He's fucking dangerous and would rather harpoon you with lightning than look at you. So be fucking careful."

Seto looked to Joey. "Make sure to get us some clothes." Seto walked out into the hangar and started transforming into his dragon form. Joey did the same into his wolf form. Tristan and Serenity just stood in the hangar, looking at Yugi. "We'll be right here in the hangar. If we see you need us, we'll come. But we aren't fighters." Tristan explained. Yugi nodded. He and Yami ran out, following Seto and Joey as Ryou took flight into the air and Bakura stood back by the sangredon. 

Duke walked over, popping a couple Skittles in his mouth. "Think they can do this?"

Bakura just grunted, eyes watching the Guardians in the air as lightning lit the night sky as bright as day...


	14. Chapter 14

The lightning flashed dangerously around the Guardians as they rose up in the air. Looking around, Seto flew at the bird he saw out of the corner of his vision. Diving, roaring, he let out a stream of lightning. The bird dodged out of the way, narrowly missing the lightning blast. Seto's lightning landed harmlessly in the ocean.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Joey was growling, whimpering, jumping and snapping. He kept following the air fight, hoping the bird would get close enough for Joey to jump up and catch some part of the bird. Seto was trying to drive the bird towards Joey. Ryou was in the air, dodging lightning bolts as he was trying to catch the bird in his light magic as well.

Yugi was clinging to Yami's back as Yami was floating in the air, trying to grab the Thunderbird when it dodged out of the way from Seto's attack. Yami reached out as the bird spun, twirling out of the way. Seto reached out, grazing the bird with his claw. Shrieking in pain, the thunderbird loosened a lightning bolt at Seto, glancing off his leg. As the smell of scorched flesh permeated the air, Seto screeched in pain, plummeting towards the ocean.

Yami noticed and went flying towards Seto, trying to catch him. As Yami grabbed Seto's leg, effectively diverting Seto's crash course from the ocean to the shore, Yugi went flying off of Yami. As Yami moved to catch Yugi, the Thunderbird came back around, shooting a lightning bolt and slicing across Yami's chest. Letting out a cry of pain himself, he grabbed onto Yugi's leg. Seto let out another bolt of white lightning as he fell, and it caught the Thunderbird by surprise. The Thunderbird started spinning out of control as it got close enough for Joey to grab its leg and jerk it to the ground, snapping it's head on the concrete, knocking it unconscious.

As Seto, Yami, and Yugi, landed, Bakura ran out, grabbing the bird and becoming mist, taking it into the Puzzle. The sun started peeking out of the clouds once the Thunderbird disappeared, sunlight glittering down on the still turbulent waves.

Seto returned to human form. Joey ran over to Seto and started licking Seto's damaged leg. The skin started turning pink, then healing. Seto was hissing in pain, but started calming down the more his leg healed. After the leg was back to normal, Seto looked at Joey and whispered, "Thanks." Joey just shrugged and headed back to the hangar.

Yugi was looking Yami over. Yami's shirt was burnt open, his flesh black underneath, blistering fiercely. There was a sheen of sweat on Yami as his eyes were squeezed shut. Yugi looked frantically at Serenity and Tristan, who came running out. "What is it, Yugi?" Serenity asked, noting Yugi's worried face. Yugi looked at Yami, pointing at the ruined chest.

"Why isn't he healing?" Yugi whimpered as Ryou landed and came over. Looking concerned, Ryou shrugged, looking at Serenity and Tristan.

"I...I don't know." Serenity stated quietly, looking so concerned. 

Tristan looked troubled too. "Let's get him in the hangar." Yugi picked Yami up carefully and carried him into the hangar, laying him on the couch in the office. 

Duke walked in, concern on his face. "I thought he was supposed to heal? I thought vampires healed?"

Seto walked in about then, buttoning up a shirt, and then tucking it in his pants. "He was. But now he can't."

Yugi looked up, having sat on the floor, holding Yami's hand. "Why not?" His amethyst eyes were filling with tears as Yami laid on the couch, moaning quietly.

Seto looked down. He did not want to be the one to explain this. Sighing, he looked at Joey. Joey looked confused. "Hey..wait...I din't do this!" Joey exclaimed.

Seto shook his head in aggravation. "I know you didn't, Mutt. I was just looking at you. Yugi..." Seto turned his attention back to the little vampire. "Let me guess. You wanted the Itupa Bond, didn't you?"

Yugi gnawed on his lower lip, but nodded in agreement.

"And you did some research on the internet probably?" Cobalt studied the small man.

Yugi looked down, nodding again.

"And you didn't ask Yami about it, you just demanded it?" Seto inquired dryly.

Sorrowful eyes looked up and nodded again.

"So Yami didn't get to tell you that the price for the Itupa Bond was that he lost his supernatural healing abilities, because he has to donate so much of himself to make that bond?" Eyebrow raised, Seto studied Yugi.

Tears slipped down Yugi's cheeks as he closed his eyes, putting Yami's hand to his cheek. Slowly, he shook his head no.

"Well, you can try to heal him...see if you have that ability...but you will need to feed." Seto stated matter of factly.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Serenity. She nodded, heading over. Seto cleared his throat. "Sorry, sangredon blood won't help you heal Yami. You need live blood...and sangredons, while "alive" are not "live blood". You need someone who is mortal."

Yugi looked up, frowning. Looking around, his eyes landed on Duke. Duke raised an eyebrow, craning his neck back. "Uh...wait...what do I get out of this?" 

Yugi glared, then stopped himself, sighing. "What do you want?"

Thinking for a few moments, Duke grinned. "Three wishes."

Yugi looked at Yami, who was starting to writhe in pain, then at Duke. "Agreed, as long as they are wishes I can provide." Duke held out his hand, Yugi shaking it, and Duke bared his neck. Yugi looked at Seto. "How do I do it?"

Seto frowned. "You have to touch the injury while drinking and concentrate on healing him. I've only seen one other vampire be able to do this, so don't get your hopes up."

Yugi nodded, putting his hand on Yami's chest as he bit down on Duke's neck, drinking. Duke moaned in bliss as Yami lay on the couch, unmoving. Yugi kept thinking about how much he loved Yami and how much he did not want Yami to hurt and how much he wanted Yami better. Slowly, he saw Yami's chest start healing. Yugi drank until Yami was healed, a thin scar all that was all that was left. Leaning back from Duke, he whispered, "Thank you. Whatever you want is yours, Duke."

Duke looked up adoringly at Yugi. "I just want to be with you, master."

***********

"You have got to fucking be kidding me...now this midget asshat created his own human servant? What the fucking fuck is going on with these fucking asshats making a fucking army of devoted fucking lackeys?" Bakura growled.

Everyone was back on the jet...including Duke, who was sitting on the floor, his head on Yugi's knee. Yugi was looking uncomfortably between Duke and Yami. Yami was staring in concern at Duke.

Ryou sighed, looking at Bakura. "I don't know, 'Kura."

Bakura cursed under his breath. "Fuck these fucking fuckers! Damnit, they make me need a stronger word than fuck!" Flopping down in a chair, he crossed his arms.

Duke was just smiling stupidly up at Yugi.

Seto was asleep on a couch, Joey curled up with him, an arm over him.

Serenity and Tristan were sitting together on the floor, playing a video game and giggling like newlyweds.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly, guilt lacing his words.

Yami sighed. "Yugi...you didn't want to listen. And you seemed so insistent, and .... I just want to give you everything. It made you happy. It was a good trade." Yami leaned over, kissing Yugi's forehead and nose.

Yugi frowned, taking both of Yami's hands in his. "No...you hurting is not worth it. Take the bond off."

Yami gave a crooked smile. "Aibou, I can't do that. The Bond is permanent. But it's okay." He leaned down and gently kissed Yugi's lips.

Yugi just looked down, leaning his head on Yami's chest. "I'm so, so sorry." Yugi whispered.

Yami lifted Yugi's chin up, kissing Yugi's nose once again. "I'm not. I love you. I love sharing the Itupa Bond with you. So...stop."

Yugi looked down at Duke, who was sleeping on his knee. Looking up at Yami, he sighed, "What are we going to do about him?" motioning to Duke.

Yami looked down at Duke. "I don't know, Aibou...I just don't know."

************

After returning to Domino, everyone went back to Seto's. Seto was grumbling about how his house had more tenants than most apartment buildings, and now he had to add one more, glaring at Duke.

After returning to the mansion, Roland opened the door, allowing them all in. Marik and Malik came down the stairwell, checking over Yami. "We felt you were hurt. Are you okay, Pharaoh?" Marik asked quietly.

Yami smiled. "Yes, Marik, I am fine, but thank you for your concern."

"Master, you were hurt?" Mai was at the top of the stairs in blue jean shorts, a purple tank top, her hair up in a ponytail, her face strained. Coming down, she put a hand on his arm. "Is there anything I can do?"

Yami smiled. "No, Mai...I am fine, but thank you."

Duke walked in about then, bringing in his bag. Looking up, he dropped his duffel bag. Mai let go of Yami and started walking towards Duke as he walked towards her. Running for each other, they crashed into each other, grabbing onto each other. Lips crashing into each other, tongues fighting for dominance, Duke grabbed Mai, slamming her against the wall. Mai mewled, running fingernails down Duke's back as he trapped her against the wall. Kissing each other savagely, this went on for a few moments until the need for oxygen became annoyingly apparent. 

Pulling back, Duke looked at Mai. "You're Mai." He breathed, studying her face.

Flushed, breathing heavy, she never broke eye contact. "And you're Duke. I've dreamt of you." She whispered, eyes never leaving him. Grabbing Mai and picking her up bridal style, he walked up the stairs.

"Where's your room?" Duke's voice wafted over the air as he disappeared down the hall.

The rest of the group looked around at each other. Finally...

"What in the nutsacking fuck just happened?" Bakura asked, looking around at everyone in the utmost confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

Ryou looked around. "Don't you all know?" Seeing clueless faces, Ryou sighed. "Let's get some tea and we can talk. I think I can explain a lot." Roland nodded, heading to the kitchen. Ushering everyone into the living room, Ryou sat down on the floor next to Bakura, who sat in a chair. Ryou took off his shirt and let his wings spread.

Seto sat down on the couch, Joey laying down with his head resting in Seto's lap. Yami sat down in the loveseat, Yugi on his lap. Serenity and Tristan laid down on their stomachs, looking at Ryou. Marik and Malik walked in and flopped down on the floor, Malik laying his head in Marik's lap. No one said much as Roland and a couple of servants came in, with trays filled...Roland had a pot of tea, several cups, a few cans of soda, and a pitcher of orange juice. A small woman came in with a tray of cheese, fruit, popcorn, and crackers. A tall, thin man came in with a decanter of scotch, a couple scotch glasses, and a bucket of ice. Setting everything on the coffee table, the servants and Roland left.

After everyone got the snacks and drinks they wanted and settled down, all eyes went to Ryou. Blushing slightly at the attention, he cleared his throat. "Okay, so we all know that Yami and Yugi share an Itupa Bond. But I doubt that everyone knows the situation with an Itupa Bond. So, let's have a small refresher course." Taking a sip of tea, he looked around, seeing that all were listening.

"Itupa is a Samoan word that means, quite literally, sex. Lady Ariana was the first vampire, and it is unknown even now how she was created. In any event, she was the only vampire. She hated her existence and swore that she would never subject another to this existence. However, she had a very strong will to live, and therefore could not kill herself. Most of her "friends" eventually drifted away, leaving her alone.

She lived a very lonely existence. The only friend who stayed around was Anthony. He begged her to let him in. She resisted, as she didn't want to condemn him to that life...or to have society reject him. Anthony persisted and, after a while, she succumbed to his pleas and agreed to let him in. On accident, she created a human servant out of Anthony one night as she fed. Anthony never minded, and in fact, stated that he enjoyed being her servant. 

As time passed, Anthony and Ariana became closer. One night, Anthony confessed that he had secretly loved Ariana for several years. This pleased Ariana, as she had loved him from first sight, but saddened her as well, as she knew that she would lose him eventually to Death. While human servants lived longer than normal mortals, they would eventually die. Anthony started begging her to make him a vampire after they both confessed their love. She refused, not wanting to condemn him to "that life"."

Stopping, he realized he had shut his eyes while telling this story. Opening them, he looked around, and everyone was paying attention. Serenity had tears in her eyes, Tristan resting his head on her shoulder. Yugi was curled up in Yami's lap, holding his hand, kissing it gently. Seto was running his fingers of his right hand through Joey's hair, the left hand holding a glass of Scotch. Marik was running his fingers through Malik's hair, massaging Malik's scalp as Malik purred quietly. Bakura was watching Ryou, his face unreadable.

Blushing again, Ryou took another sip of tea and then continued. "Anthony persisted, and Ariana resisted. Finally, one night, in an intimate moment of passion, as they were making love, Ariana bit Anthony, draining him almost dry...realizing what she did, she did the only thing she could think of...she turned Anthony. Anthony was thrilled. Ariana was guilt ridden, until, months later, she realized that Anthony was truly happy, and then they could be happy for eternity together.

Eventually, they realized that they each needed a human servant...human servants serve an important purpose for vampires that the two could not complete themselves. Therefore, they went and found willing humans...after all, the times had changed some and more vampires existed then, and there was becoming a cult following for vampires. Ariana and Anthony created a human servant for each of them. But what they didn't know...what they couldn't know...was that since Ariana created Anthony in a moment of pure love, and those two loved each other so innocently, so intently, so ... purely ...they created the first Itupa Bond. That Bond is so strong, there is none stronger. The bleed off from that Bond is so strong, their human servants fell into an intense love and became soulmates...whether they were before or not."

Looking around, everyone was still enthralled with the story. Yugi looked up then. "So...because of our Itupa Bond...Mai and Duke are soulmates now?" Ryou nodded in agreement. Yugi looked upset. "So, I made all this so much worse. I made two people fall in...emotional attachment with each other."

Ryou smiled kindly at Yugi. "Actually, you have made more people than you realize happy. You have made Yami happy." Yami blushed, looking down. "You have made Mai and Duke happy...whether they were soulmates or not before doesn't matter...and, whether you know it or not, you have made Seto and Joey happy."

All heads snapped up and looked at Ryou. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain dat one Ang...uh, Ryou" Joey asked, after getting a dirty look from Bakura.

Ryou just shook his head, smiling at his tea cup. "Mai was completely in love with you Joey."

Seto bristled, sitting a bit straighter. Joey blushed crimson.

"And Duke was head over heels for Seto." Now it was Joey's turn to growl a slight bit, gripping Seto's leg.

No one said anything for several moments, and then Malik started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at him except Marik, who had his eyes closed, smiling at his lover's sound.

"Malik, what is so funny?" Yami asked carefully.

Malik wiped his eyes, looking at everyone. "Oh, come on...this sounds like some kind of horrible soap opera....As The Neck Bleeds." He kept laughing.

After he settled down, Serenity looked up at Ryou. "When did she create us?"

Ryou smiled gently. "After a time, other vampires that were created in other areas started intermingling. Ariana found out that some vampires were created because the thirst was too great and the sires couldn't control themselves. Of course, others were just evil and enjoyed turning people into vampires for the sire's own, selfish desires. Ariana had always dabbled in magic, and she and Anthony went about trying to solve the problem...at least for the "good" vampires. Eventually, she found that her gift, as all vampires have a gift, is to create the sangredon. In fact, Marik and Malik were the first sangredon created."

Malik jumped up, bowing. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yea, obviously they were the Sangredon 1.0 and had lots of bugs in the fuckin' Malik version." Malik frowned, turning and stuck his tongue out at Bakura.

Yugi looked at Yami. "Why were you the first vampire sangredon were created for?"

Yami blushed, looking down. "Ariana is my sister."

***********************

Ariana looked over at Anthony, who was sleeping in her arms. Smiling at him, she suddenly sat upright, fear on her face. Anthony felt her fear and woke up, gripping her face in his hands gently. "Ariana, what is wrong?" He whispered gently, looking into her teal eyes.

Shaking, she looked down at him. At 5'3, she was hardly an imposing figure physically. Her long, curly auburn hair hung over her shoulder as she shook in fear. Looking up into her love's green eyes and dark hair, she shook her head. "Anthony, I'm scared. Something is wrong...but I don't know what. We need to find Yami."

Nodding, he said nothing, but stood. His tall, muscular frame was at least a foot taller than her, though she never measured. She always felt safe with him. Even though she was older, he always seemed to be the one to know what to do. He quickly got up, got dressed, and started packing a small bag. She got up as well, quickly getting dressed. Anthony looked at her. "Where is he?"

"Domino. Von Schroeder is there too."

Anthony's mouth went into a grim line. "Then we need to hurry."

Ariana nodded, and they headed out.

 

**********

Trapping the Noppera-bo in the binding circle, Pegasus smiled. "He shall do nicely to help us."

Von Schroeder looked to Pegasus. "And why do we need him again?"

Pegasus smirked. "She is coming. She will help them. And that is going to cause us much more difficulties. At least with Taki here..." looking at the human figure which had smooth, blank skin where the face should have been, Pegasus held out a card, "...we can move forward with our plan." Pegasus started chanting, and the Noppera-bo was sucked into a card, the faceless ghost's likeness appearing on the card. Sliding the card in a clear plastic sleeve, Pegasus put the card in a slim metallic briefcase, locking it.

"Now, let us go back to my home to look for the next monster."


	16. Chapter 16

"Pegasus, I think I know where a nasty boggart is." Von Schroeder stated helpfully after they arrived back at Pegasus's home and settled down. 

Pegasus turned, raising an eyebrow. "Really? That would be a welcome addition to our army..." He smiled thoughtfully. "Let's go and find it."

Von Schroeder nodded. "But, Tank likes peanuts. Do you have any?"

Pegasus mulled this over. "Let me go check." He went into the kitchen, looking to see if he had the salty snack the boggart desired.

Quickly, while Pegasus was distracted, Von Schroeder pulled out a small metal rod. Popping the locks on the briefcase, he pulled out the Noppera-bo card, along with one other blank one. Closing the briefcase as quietly and efficiently as possible, he hid the cards and stepped back to where he was, with two seconds to spare. Pegasus came in with a jar of peanuts. "Will this be enough?"

Von Schroeder smiled. "Oh yes, that will be plenty. Let's go." Heading out to the car, Von Schroeder hid his smirk. Sitting in the car, the two exchanged pleasantries as they headed to the location Von Schroeder mentioned.

Once there, Von Schroeder looked around. "Okay. We need to draw a circle with the peanuts. I then have the bait needed for the center of the circle."

Pegasus shrugged. He didn't know much about boggarts, but he knew that one escaped the Puzzle. Von Schroeder told him where to stand in the middle. "Why me?" Pegasus asked suspiciously. 

Von Schroeder raised an eyebrow. "He likes men with lighter hair...the lighter the better. He'll come to you because he's interested in getting you."

Pegasus seemed to accept the explanation, as he stood in the center. Finishing the circle, Von Schroeder stood to the side, waiting. Soon, Von Schroeder looked up at the sky. "It's time." He announced. Von Schroeder started chanting as black swirls formed in the sky. Pegasus looked around as black mist walls came up from the peanut circle. Fear laced his eyes. "Uh, Vonnie, I think I should get out." There was no response; about then, the mist cleared. 

Pegasus saw the figure walking towards him from the woods. Relaxing slightly, he gripped his briefcase. He had a card in his coat, ready to catch the boggart. What he saw surprised him. He turned to Von Schroeder and moved towards him...well, he tried to move towards him. Pegasus's feet wouldn't seem to move. Fear struck through him. "Von Schroeder, I can't move!"

Von Schroeder smiled. "I know."

Pegasus's eyes grew wide. "What have you done?!" He screamed, terror showing in his face as the slender brunette walked into view, her blue eyes dancing with evil mirth.

Von Schroeder smiled. "Simply fulfilling my plans. Did you really think that I am so foolish as to not study and know your predictable moves?"

"Anzu...please...Von Schroeder tricked you here. Not me. I thought we were getting a boggart." Pegasus pleaded. "Please...you can have whatever you want...just, please....don't hurt me."

Anzu smirked, walking up to Pegasus, who leaned as far away as possible from her. "Von Schroeder told me what he planned to do. You see, we needed you."

"Needed me...how?" Pegasus was whimpering, the stain in his pants running down his leg.

"We needed the cards...so we can fulfill our destinies." 

Pegasus was terrified, but he was not going to go without a fight. The ripping of cloth was heard as his body enlarged, exploding past the circle as pale white scales appeared, five dragon type heads bursting forth from his neck. As the mouths dripped acid and saliva, the heads were writhing around, trying to attack Anzu.

Cackling, she poked Pegasus as she smirked. "Down, Beast." The body fell, lifeless as the heads crashed to the ground one by one.

"Now, did you need to do that so quickly?" Von Schroeder pouted.

Anzu looked at him. "Of course. I've waited three thousand years for these events to align. Come on, let's go find those Egyptian whores."

Von Schroeder nodded, grabbing the briefcase and following Anzu. "Of course, Mistress."

***********

As Ariana and Anthony traveled at superhuman speed to get to Yami, Ariana suddenly stopped. Anthony stopped, turning to her with a questioning look. "Shit! He's released her. She's back, and she is pissed, and wanting revenge on Seto and Yami. We have to hurry." Ariana said worriedly. Nodding, Anthony sped up, Ariana right alongside him.

*********

Duke opened the door Mai told him to. Carrying her in and kicking the door shut, he sat her on the bed. "What is going on?" He asked roughly, kissing her neck savagely, a purple mark appearing at where his lips met her neck and sucked.

Mai moaned, leaning her head back. "I don't know and I don't care. You feel amazing."

Duke pulled back, eyes dark. "Mai...I feel like...I've known you forever, but we just met."

Mai sat up, breathing heavily, looking at Duke. "I know..I...I don't know what came over me. I'm not a slut." She looked down, ashamed.

Duke kneeled in front of her, leaning down until he caught her eyes. "I know, Mai...I don't fuck around either...well...not with someone I don't know." He grinned, a twinkle in his eye. Suddenly, he sat straight up. "Oh shit, this isn't good. Come on." He grabbed her hand, pulling her downstairs to the living room.

Pulling Mai into the living room, Duke entered just as Yami announced the identity of his sister. Duke's eyes grew wide. "Lady Ariana is your sister?"

Yami looked up. "Yes, why?" Baritone was laced with confusion.

About then, Marik, Malik, Serenity, and Tristan stood up and rushed for the door as Roland opened it, a short auburn haired woman and a tall muscular dark haired man entering. Yami stood, sliding Yugi to his feet and grabbing Yugi's hand. "Ariana!" Yami said, his face splitting into a smile. Coming up to the woman, he patiently waited his turn as the sangredon hugged her and then Anthony. 

Hugging her brother tightly, Ariana then pulled back and smiled at Yugi. "You are Yugi. My brother has told me so much about you." Smiling, she pulled Yugi into a hug.

Amethyst eyes were wide with confusion as he looked at Yami. She smelled like chocolate chip cookies. Yami chuckled, the deep baritone slipping over the room like a warm blanket. "We have a tight bond, so she can read my mind and feelings if she chooses. It wasn't so much that I told her about you as she is nosy." He smiled at his sister, shaking his brother-in-law's hand.

Ariana feigned hurt. "Yami, you hurt me!" Winking at Yami, she smiled down at Yugi. "I can see why he loves you so. You are good and pure, Yugi. My brother was wise and lucky to fall for you."

Yugi blushed, scuffing his toe on the carpet.

Ariana looked up. "Dragon." She said with a frown, looking at Seto.

"Bloodsucker." Seto responded.

Ariana walked up to Ryou and gave him a hug. Bakura grumbled. Ariana smiled at Bakura. "Bakura, I have no interest in Ryou, he is simply a dear friend. You have nothing to worry about." Bakura crossed his arms and looked away.

Yami smiled at his sister. Worry clouded his eyes quickly, though. "Ariana, if you are here, something is wrong. You don't tend to leave your home."

Ariana looked to Anthony, he was standing quietly in the background, drinking some scotch, much to Seto's dismay. Anthony blinked, then sighed. "No reason to keep it from him Ari. He's a big boy."

Ariana glared at Anthony, then turned around, looking at Yami, and then them all. "You all are in grave danger."

Bakura laughed. "Tell us a new one Corpse. We're in fucking danger every fucking day."

Anthony bristled. Ariana turned to Bakura, her eyes dark. "You don't understand, Ghost. Pegasus and Von Schroeder are here. They are working together for some reas---"

"Yea, yea, Sucubus, we know. Tell us something we don't fucking know." Bakura growled as Ryou turned, eyes dark with disapproval.

Ariana balled her fists. "Shut. Up. Ghost." Anthony walked up to Ariana, holding her arm. "Our world is in danger. Your precious Angel is in danger. Heaven and Hell aren't safe."

Bakura scoffed. Seto looked concerned, gripping Joey's arms. Joey looked up at him, sniffing the fear Seto was trying to conceal. Raising his eyes to Seto, Joey whimpered low in his throat.

Yami walked up, slowly. "Sister, what are you trying to say?" Yami swallowed audibly, fear in his eyes.

"Pegasus has collected the Noppera-bo. Von Schroeder has sacrificed Pegasus and the Noppera-bo in order to release Anzu."

"Fuuuck." Seto said quietly, breathing out the word.

Bakura went pale, as did Ryou. Yugi looked around in confusion. The sangredon had went three shades whiter, and Malik was uncharacteristically quiet. Yami had unconsciously gripped Yugi's hand in an iron grip. Yugi looked at Joey, who looked back at Yugi, both having confused expressions on their faces. Yugi tugged on Yami's hand.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, innocent amethyst peering up at Yami.

Yami looked down, fear plain on his face. "Yugi...this is...bad." Swallowing hard, he looked over at Seto, who just stared at Yami with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes looking so very old at the moment.

"Would someone tell us what's going on?" Mai piped up worriedly, as Duke wasn't speaking either, but looking nauseous.

Malik was the first to speak after that. "Anzu is a rejected suitor. She was interested in Yami and Seto. She went after them both first, desiring a threesome, which both Yami and Seto refused. She then went after Yami separately, but he rejected her. She then went after Seto, who rejected her as well. 

She didn't take rejection well. Making a deal with the Ferryman, she went and visited Death. No one knows exactly what happened in that meeting, but the outcome was clear. Anzu came back different and more powerful than before. And she was hellbent on seeking revenge on the objects of her desire that had rejected her. Unfortunately for her, the meeting took a few months to complete, and by the time she came back, Yami had become a vampire and disappeared with Seto. Ariana had created a spell that kept Yami and Seto invisible to her...binding her unless a very specific set of circumstances could be fulfilled. It seems that Von Schroeder did those things to bring her back." Malik looked at Marik worriedly.

"How do Von Schroedah and this Anzu know each othah, and why would Von Schroedah want to bring her back if she's so scary?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

Ariana looked around the room, looking grim. "Von Schroeder is the Ferryman, and Anzu is Death."


	17. Chapter 17

The room was silent. Joey looked around. "'Den, don' we need to get movin'?"

Seto looked at Joey. "No, Mutt. She knows where we are now. When Malik said released, he meant that the spell has been released, so she knows our location."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "So, we need to figure out how to defeat Death?" He let out a bitter laugh. "That seems impossible."

"Yea, Yug'...but you and Yam'...you's are undead." Joey looked uncomfortable looking at Seto. A dragon was supposed to live forever, right?

Seto looked down at Joey. "But Anzu is Death...which means she carries the Final Death with her. The Final Death can kill anyone, even vampires."

"So...we need to fortify da house?" Joey started walking around. "We can get boards, an' nails, an maybe cement da wall." Seto looked at Joey walking around, raising his eyebrow. "An maybe den we can paint it diff'rent. And put a diff'rent name on da mailbox. Maybe put some old cars in da yard...ya know, junk it up so it don' look like Seto..." 

No one got to find out what it didn't look like Seto did as Seto had motioned for Roland, who had quietly been standing by the door, to come to him. Taking Roland's tie, he had gagged Joey, grabbing Joey's hands afterwards so Joey couldn't undo the gag. Joey glared at Seto.

"So, Anzu will come straight for us then, huh?" Yugi looked between Yami, Malik, and Ariana.

Ariana looked heavily around the room. "Anzu approaches things in one of two ways. She is either direct and kills people instantly, or she beats around the bush and torments people. As much as she hates Yami and Seto...I think she would prefer to torture them." Anthony came up, holding Ariana's arms from behind, rubbing them lightly.

"So, we have to be more careful." Ryou interjected thoughtfully. "We can't really give up our Guardian status, as we never 'volunteered' for it anyways. But how can we defeat Death?"

Everyone was silent, thinking. Finally, Yami looked up. "We can't defeat Death. Bakura, have you gotten a notification yet for us to go out to find another monster?"

Bakura looked up at Yami, confused. "Fuck no. Why the fuck you asking about that now?"

Yami looked thoughtful. "Are the monsters we have to imprison...are they delegated? I mean, if we found a monster not on the list, can we imprison it?"

Bakura scrunched his eyebrows together. "Yea...the Elders just want the really bad fucking guys off this plane. The Puzzle wasn't full by any means when it shattered anyways. Why?"

Yami smiled. "We can't defeat Death...but maybe we can replace her. If we can figure out a way to imprison Anzu, and have someone take over her "job" " Yami used his fingers for air quotes, "then we would be defeating her, so to speak."

Bakura looked around the room. "And just who da fuck do ya suggest take over Death?"

Yami shrugged. "We can figure that out later."

Ariana piped up then. "Death controls who they kill. It's not like everyone Anzu touches dies...she has to have intent behind her. So the gig may not be that bad." Ariana looked hopeful for the first time since leaving her house. Anthony wrapped his arms around her.

Ryou sighed. "Why do I feel like we are just about to walk into something much bigger than we realize?"

Bakura grumbled to Ryou. "Because we are walking the fuck off a plank into the deep dark of the un-fucking-known."

****************

The bronze male smiled. "Ah, Love...they are wanting to take over Death. She is a bitch." He smirked at the caramel skinned female standing beside him. "I think they may just succeed...they are very...committed." His gray eyes looked over at his mate. "We have discussed this several times. I think these may be the ones we have sought. Should we go speak to the others?"

The caramelite girl looked at her mate kindly. Her golden eyes glittered. "Yes. I think we are all tired...and I think they could handle the dual status...it would definitely help to defeat Anzu. Let us hurry, though...If they are truly trying to defeat Death, they will need all the help they can get." Holding his hand, they disappeared as if they never existed.

Appearing in a golden library, the male and female looked around. Seeing the other three members of their family sitting there, engaged in various activities, the female cleared her throat. "We have found the ones that we have been seeking for several years. We have listened to them, we have looked into their hearts. They are worthy...and they want to defeat Death." The other three males looked up, intrigued. "But hurry, come back with us...we haven't much time, in case Death decides to take the direct approach."

Quickly, the three other males grabbed onto hands until all five were in a circle. In a moment, the golden library was empty.

******************

The living room was silent as what Yami said sunk in. Suddenly, Roland left to answer the door, and Seto ungagged Joey. Appearing back at the living room, Roland looked to Seto. "Sir, there are a group of people here to see you all. They specifically asked to speak to you, Joey, Yami, Yugi, and Ryou."

Bakura huffed, crossing his arms. Seto raised an eyebrow. "Send them in."

Walking in were a medium height bronze skinned male with gray eyes, a petite caramel skinned woman with golden eyes, a tall man with hard black eyes and white hair pulled back in a ponytail, a short, portly man with glasses and a bald head, and a male who was rather plain looking with thinning brown hair on his head, and kind, brown eyes.

Seto looked at them. "Can I help you?"

The short, portly man stuck a hand out to Seto, gripping it in a handshake. "We know that Death has been searching for you, Seto and Yami, and we've come to help you with your Anzu problem." The woman walked over, grabbing Ryou's hands with a gentle smile on her face. The bronze skinned male walked over to Joey, slapping him on the shoulder, a huge grin on his. The tall man with the ponytail moved to Yami, holding out a hand, which Yami cautiously shook. The plain looking man with the kind brown eyes smiled at Yugi, holding out his hand as well. Yugi looked on with confused eyes, but shook his hand too.

"How can ya help?" Joey asked guardedly.

The bronze male smiled. "We've come bearing gifts that will help you greatly with Anzu...put you on more of an even playing field, so to speak. We hope you like them."

Joey looked around. "Uh...okay..."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "I don't trust anyone who brings a gift. What do you want in return?"

The portly male smiled. "You've already given it to us. Thank you."

Ryou swallowed audibly, face paling. "W..what do you mean?" Tendrils of fear snaking up the inside of his stomach.

The woman looked at Ryou. "We are the personifications of Love, Justice, Faith, Courage and Time. We have relinquished these positions to you all. You now control the specific attribute you have been given and are in charge of controlling it, giving it to the worthy, and taking it from the undeserving. You five will do well working together, and may actually be able to displace Anzu. Good luck to you all." And with that, the five disappeared.

"Fuck me running backwards with a rusty pair of scissors." Bakura growled, incredulous.

"Well, this is just ridiculous." Seto groused, crossing his arms. "This is completely unbelievable. That we would even believe they are the personifications of anything, let alone that they can "give" that away...." 

Ryou gasped as he felt something appear around his throat. Reaching his fingers up, he felt a delicate chain around his neck, with what felt like a heart on it. Going to a mirror, he opened the heart and inside, etched in color, was a picture of Ryou on one side and Bakura on the other. Eyes wide, he looked at Bakura in the mirror. Bakura stared back, saying nothing.

At the same time, Yugi hissed in pain, looking down at his left wrist. There, forming in front of his eyes, was an ankh emblem, in purple and red. Eyes wide, he looked up at Yami. "I'm Faith?" He whispered. 

"I suppose so, Aibou." Yami stated, letting out a sigh. He peered hard at Yugi. Above Yugi's head, in a greenish color, was a checkmark. He looked around at the others in the room. Seeing a greenish checkmark over each of them, he rubbed his eyes. Yugi gasped. Yami looked back at Yugi. "What is it, Aibou?"

Yugi pointed to Yami. "Y...your eyes...they are shaped like scales!" Yami's eyes got huge, and he rushed over to the mirror that Ryou was in front of to see that Yugi was, in fact, telling the truth. Seeing Yugi walk up behind him, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand. "I guess you must be Justice." Yami's eyes were wide as he simply shook his head.

Joey scratched his head. This was all too much. Looking over to Seto, he frowned as he felt something form in each of his hands. Looking down he saw a sharp blade in each hand. Holding them up he saw that he was holding the handle, which was smooth. The blade of each formed a half circle. It looked like, if one was to put the handles together, it would make a perfect circle. Looking at the blade, he saw that on the left it had etched in the blade "No Fear" and on the right blade it had etched "Courage". Swallowing, he looked up at Seto.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Seto looked confused. Noticing a weight in his pocket that wasn't there before, he reached down in his pocket. Inspecting said pocket, he pulled a pocket watch out of it. "What the..." Opening it, there were several small clocks that spun at different rates of speeds. "Oh, hell..."


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, I don't know if I should feel left out that you asslickers got something and I didn't, or if I should fucking run to the hills skipping and fuckin' singing for joy..." Bakura huffed, looking at the motley crew.

The room was silent. All eyes were just sweeping the room, looking at the Guardians. Seto was the first to speak. "So, how do we use these new abilities?"

All eyes moved to Seto. Well, all eyes except Bakura, who huffed and said "Of all the nutsacking fuckmongering times..." Dissipating into mist, he disappeared into the puzzle.

Ryou looked around, fingering the locket. "I really don't know. Yami..." Looking to Yami, "...how did you get the marks over our heads? Are they still there now?"

Yami looked around. All of the marks had dissipated. Yugi peeked at Yami's eyes. "Well, your eyes are back to normal." Yugi noted. 

Yami smiled at Yugi, then looked to Ryou. "All of the marks are gone. But...I didn't try to activate anything. I didn't concentrate on anything. I just...looked around." Yami shrugged.

Ryou looked thoughtful. "Well, all of our abilities are different. With that being said, perhaps all of our abilities will materialize differently as well."

Joey scratched his ear. "Nice dat dose guys didn't stay around." He groused.

"Probably because they didn't want to take a chance on us giving these items back." Seto noted. Seeing Joey scratch his ear, Seto frowned. "Do you need a flea collar?"

Joey growled, turning on Seto. Malik let out a laugh, as Marik poked Malik in the ribs. Joey jumped on Seto and had him on the ground, the two wrestling around, faces red. Yugi looked at them, then turned back to everyone else. "How are we going to figure this out?"

Bakura appeared about then. "Worry about that later, Shrimp. We gotta go find a monster." 

*****************

Ryou was sitting next to Bakura, with Yami on his left, Yugi in Yami's lap. Seto was sitting on the other seat, Joey laying on it, head in Seto's lap again. No one said much. Everyone was still trying to acclimate to what had just happened. Oh yea, and they were trying to acclimate to the fact that Death was probably out to get them. Actively.

Bakura looked around at them. "We are looking for the JH monster."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Do we know what this monster looks like?"

Bakura sighed. "Fuck no. It's a demon. So it can fucking jump bodies."

Ryou frowned. "Do we know whose body was the last body used?"

Bakura looked out the window. "Not sure." He answered shortly.

Ryou studied Bakura. He was pretty sure Bakura was lying, but there was no way to prove that. Everyone sat silently. Finally, the limo stopped and everyone piled out. Looking around, everyone looked confused. They were in front of...an arcade?

"In here. Yami should be able to find him for us." Bakura said, eyes shifting to the left, avoiding eye contact and heading into the arcade.

The bustling kids, teens, and a few adults were laughing, talking, and playing games. Looking around as the group walked in, Yami saw several greenish checkmarks, but he also saw several reddish x marks. Yami frowned in concern. Yugi looked up. "What's wrong, Yami?"

Yami looked down at Yugi. "There...there are a bunch of checkmarks, but at least ten people with a reddish x mark over their head." Yami looked down in frustration.

Ryou frowned at Bakura. "Okay, this isn't working. Do you know anything that may help us to find this monster?"

"Mokuba!" Seto cried out, rushing up to Mokuba who turned around from a game. 

"Big Brother, you're alive!" Mokuba screamed, rushing into Seto's arms.

Seto hugged Mokuba tightly. Gripping him, he kneeled down, facing him. "Where have you been?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Surviving. I thought you died in the Great Battle. That's what I was told. So I've just been trying to survive."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you come back home?"

Mokuba looked down, ashamed. "I...I didn't want to be reminded of you. I missed you so much."

"Thanks Dragon." Bakura chirped, grabbing Mokuba's arm as he and Mokuba disappeared into the puzzle.

***************

Yami was shaking. "He had a green check mark over him. My cousin did nothing wrong!" His eyes were dark, fangs elongated, anger radiating off of him.

Yugi's fangs were out as well, his eyes dark, as he was sitting on Yami's lap in the car, trying to control his emotions as the anger bled off of Yami. He was holding on, but barely.

Seto was silent and motionless, eyes dark, looking out the window. Seto sat right next to Yami and Yugi, ready to pounce if Bakura came out of the puzzle. Joey was squashed between the door and Seto. He had a hand on Seto's arm, watching him carefully.

Ryou sat by himself on the other seat, quietly watching his friends. He was angry at Bakura. It all made sense now. Bakura knew that it was Mokuba, that's why he didn't want to say anything. Ryou's mouth was in a thin line as he sat silently in the car. Once back at the mansion, everyone went in, silently. The sangredon sat quietly in the living room, continuing the board game they were playing, as they noted that both of their masters were extremely angry. They all kept cutting their eyes to the Guardians, who remained silent. Joey grabbed Seto's hand. "Le's go upstairs. We'll get 'em back. But we can't make Bakura come back out." Joey was angry, but he was hiding it pretty well. His anger wouldn't help Seto stay calm and not kill Bakura.

Yugi was looking at Yami, who was still shaking. The concern for Yami's well being was starting to wear on Yugi, burning off the anger and rage that was bleeding off of Yami. Looking at Yami, catching his eye, Yugi put a hand on Yami's cheek. "Hey, listen Yami. We will get Mokuba back. I'm sure Bakura thought he was doing the right thing, and I can understand why he didn't want to say anything. But we'll talk to Bakura when he comes out, and we will figure out a way to get the demon out of Mokuba, so Mokuba will be okay, okay?"

Yugi's left wrist was stinging uncomfortably. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that his ankh was glowing slightly. Looking up at Yami, he saw that Yami's fangs were receding, and his eyes were turning back to normal. Nodding, Yami pulled Yugi into a hug.

Seto also was calming down, being lulled by Yugi's words. Grabbing Joey's hand, he took Joey upstairs, to their room. He had Roland move all of Joey's stuff from the guest room into Seto's room. Joey hadn't noticed yet. Sitting down on the bed, Seto put his head in his hands. Joey came over and sat on the bed, rubbing Seto's back, saying nothing. He understood about siblings. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but obviously Seto was upset. Joey pulled Seto into his arms and just leaned against the headboard, holding Seto.

*******************

Yugi led Yami into the kitchen. Digging around, Yugi found a tray and some bowls. Grabbing a bunch of different kinds of fruits, he put them into bowls and loaded up the tray. "C'mon on, Kenkon."

Yami looked up. "Kenkon?"

Yugi smiled, blushing. "Well, yea. You are my heaven and earth; my universe."

Yami walked up and bent over, grabbing Yugi's lips in a gentle kiss. "Aibou, I adore you. I thank Ra for you. You are my everything." He kissed Yugi's nose. Yugi scrunched up his nose and smiled up at Yami. 

"Let's take this fruit upstairs and just relax a bit until he decides to show himself." Yugi suggested.

Yami nodded, picking Yugi up. Motioning for Yugi to grab the tray, he took them both upstairs and into the bedroom. While Yami put on some nice, soft music, Yugi laid a blanket on the floor and laid out the fruits. Turning around, Yami raised an eyebrow, smiling. "What's this?"

Yugi giggled. "An indoor picnic!"

Yami grinned, shaking his head. "You are really too adorable for words." Smirking, he sat on the picnic blanket and alternated between eating the fruit and feeding it to Yugi.

********************

Ryou went to the kitchen and got some tea. Putting the teapot, mug, honey, and milk on a tray, along with some chocolate chip cookies, he took the tray to his room. He had a book upstairs, he was going to try to read it. If he could concentrate. He was so angry at Bakura at the moment, he wasn't sure if he could concentrate.

Setting the tray down, he fixed his tea and then crawled on the bed, opening his book and trying to read. It really was an excellent book. After a few sips of tea, Ryou became engrossed in the book. So engrossed, that he didn't notice when Bakura crawled up in bed beside Ryou after about forty five minutes. "Angel, hear me out before you rip my head off." Bakura said quietly.

At the sound of Bakura's voice, Ryou's eyes narrowed. Slowly sitting the book down, he turned, interlacing his fingers in his lap. "Alright." He stared at Bakura.

Bakura sighed. "Okay, yea. I fuckin' knew it was Mokuba we were after. And I knew if I fuckin' told you all, you all would fight me. It's not me that puts them in the prison, alright? And I'm tryin' to find a way to get the demon outta Mokuba so that he can come back and be with his brother." Bakura knew that he was in deep shit. So deep, that he actually pulled out his secret weapon. He was using the puppy dog eyes on Ryou in full force. He never used the puppy dog eyes.

Ryou was studying Bakura. Crossing his arms, he felt himself relenting. Damn those puppy dog eyes. Sighing, he huffed. "Fine. I believe you 'Kura. But you need to tell the others this...you've lost some trust. It's going to take some time."

Bakura pulled Ryou in his arms. "Angel, no one has trusted me but you. But that's okay, cause that's all I need." Ryou's eyes widened at the sudden declaration, but he smiled, nuzzling into Bakura. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll kill you." Ryou grinned and play pouted, taking in Bakura's smell of leather and musk.

**************

"Do you think he believed him?" Von Schroeder asked Anzu. 

Anzu smirked, looking in at the scene. "Of course. Love makes you blind." Smirking, Anzu turned. "Come on, I have a few other things to do before we make our big move." Turning from the building, she walked off into the sunset.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Your precious Aibou will die at your own hands, Vampire."_

_Yami jerked, turning around, looking for that voice.  Sand blew, stinging his eyes.  Pulling his arm up, he shielded his eyes, looking for the source of the sound.  "Show yourself, Anzu!"  Yami demanded.  Appearing out of the mist, she sauntered forward, laughing.  "What have you done, witch?"  His baritone voice was angry and demanding._

_"I...I have done nothing."  Anzu stated, raising her hands, fake innocence in her voice.  "You, however, have done everything I have needed to be done.  Thank you for making the Itupa Bond with Yugi.  That makes what I have to do so much easier."  And with that, she had disappeared into the sand, as if she were never there._

Yami sat straight up in bed, sweating.  Looking over at Yugi, he let out a shaky breath.  Yugi was asleep on the bed next to him, curled up, his hand on Yami's chest.  Leaning back down on one arm, Yami ran his finger down Yugi's forehead to his nose.  Wrinkling his nose, Yugi reached a hand up, rubbing it.  Settling back down, Yugi put his hand back on Yami's chest.  Sighing softly, he cuddled closer to Yami.  Yami smiled again, running his finger down Yugi's nose.  Scrunching it again, Yugi rubbed it, opening sleep filled eyes.  Looking up at Yami, he pouted, quite adorably.  "Yaammi...I was sleeping." 

Yami chuckled, leaning down and kissing Yugi's nose.  "I know Aibou.  And you looked adorable.  I couldn't help myself."

"Sleep is adorable too, Kenkon."  Yugi grumbled, getting up.  Stretching, he went into the bathroom, turning on the shower.  Yami grinned and followed him in after he heard Yugi get in the shower.  Stripping, he joined Yugi. 

"I know something else more adorable than sleep."  Yami whispered huskily, pinning Yugi to the wall, the water sluicing off of their bodies as Yami teased Yugi mercilessly, showing him just how adorable being awake can be...

****************

_"Even you, great and mighty Blue Eyes, cannot save your family."_

_Seto's head snapped up, looking around.  He was sitting at his desk, Joey asleep on the...floor?  Sighing, Seto reached down, shaking Joey's shoulder.  Joey didn't move.  Honestly, how could the Mutt sleep through everything?_

_Reaching down, Seto shook Joey harder, and it was only then that he saw the bullet hole in Joey's temple.  Jerking Joey into his arms, he felt for a pulse.  Joey's body was limp and lifeless.  "Yami!"  Seto screamed, running out of his room._

_Yami walked out of a door, Yugi behind him.  "Seto, what's wrong.  Cousin?"  Yami asked worriedly, noting that Joey was in Seto's arms._

_"You can't save him dragon.  No one can.  The moment you fell in love with him was the moment his early death was assured."_

Jerking awake, Seto looked around.  Joey was laying on his stomach, his head on Seto's chest, his left arm draped over Seto, sleeping peacefully.  Seto slid his eyes shut.  His head was starting to throb with the stress of that dream.  Putting his arm around Joey, he pinched the bridge of his nose.  Looking down at Joey, he smoothed Joey's hair out of his eyes.  "I will save you."  He whispered, determination in his icy blue gaze.

_***********_

_"You will watch them all die, white one.  You will watch them all scream in pain, but you will not be able to save them.  You will not be able to save even one of them."_

_Ryou looked around in the darkness.  He couldn't identify the female voice.  He couldn't see anything.  "Bakura?"  He called out quietly._

_No answer._

_"Yami?"_

_Silence._

_"Yugi, Seto, Joey?"  Listening intently, he heard no response._

_Looking around , straining his eyes, he couldn't see a single thing.  Nerves started to crawl in his belly as he reached out blindly.  Touching something wet, he knelt down.  Was this water?_

_Reaching up to his nose, he smelled...a faint iron smell?  Furrowing his brow in confusion, he gingerly stuck his tongue out to his finger.  Gagging, he realized what was on his finger._

_Blood._

_Casting his light ropes, he looked down, tears ripping from his throat as he saw Bakura lying on the ground, eyes sightless, intestines spilling out of a jagged hole in his gut.  The blood spattered all over his shirt, staining the white stripes a deep brown.  Gasping, choking on his sobs, Ryou turned around...and ran into the lifeless eyes of Joey, hanging upside down, a huge, jagged gash across his neck, blood dripping from his neck, along his face, dripping onto the ground._

_Letting out a scream Ryou turned, running into Seto.  Seto's face was pale, staring at Joey.  Choking on his own sobs, Seto looked at Ryou.  "How could you let him die?"_

_Ryou swallowed air.  "I...I didn't...I wasn't..."_

_"That's just a taste...white one...just a taste....you will fail, you will lose them...."_

_Turning his head, looking for the voice, he couldn't figure out who that was._

_"But for now...you will remember nothing of this..."_

Ryou's breathing slowed, returning him to a restful sleep.

*************

Ryou opened his eyes and sighed.  He had a lovely nap...now to this nasty matter.  This was so not going to go over well.  Getting up, he looked at Bakura.  "C'mon, 'Kura."  Frowning, Bakura got up, dragging his feet behind Ryou.  "Activate the marks."  Bakura nodded, and Ryou felt his mark burn slightly.

Pretty soon everyone was down in the living room.  Well, everyone but the sangredon, Ariana and Anthony.  Ariana and Anthony had left to return home and there was a note that stated that Marik, Malik, Serenity, and Tristan had went out shopping.  Walking in, Joey grabbed Seto's waist as Seto lunged for  Bakura.  Holding Seto down, Joey looked up.  "Ya gotta lotta balls ta just be chillin' in here."  He glared at Bakura.

Yugi kept ahold of Yami's hand as Yami's eyes bled again, his fangs elongating.  Yugi looked to Ryou.  "Um, a little help, here, please?"

Ryou looked at them all.  "Please, let Bakura speak.  I do not agree with how he handled things, but communication is the most important thing.  I believe he has a valid point."

Bakura looked...as genuinely sorry as Bakura could look.  Looking around, he sighed.  "Look, I found out that Mokuba was the JH monster when I went into the puzzle.  I'm trying to figure out how to get the demon out of him.  I mean, Jekyll died, that was how Hyde left, but I know that there has to be another way, I just haven't figured it out yet.  But I will."

"Well, that makes sense as to why Yami saw the checkmark instead of an x."  Ryou noted thoughtfully.  Yugi looked at Ryou questioningly.  "Well, because Mokuba is innocent...it's the monster in Mokuba that is the guilty party...the evil demon, when emerging, would have the x mark over Mokuba's head, I'm sure."

Yami mulled this over, as did Seto.  Nodding, Yami looked at Seto.  "That does sound plausible."

Seto nodded slowly.  "After the Great War, I was told Mokuba was dead, but his body had been destroyed.  I had a funeral for him.  I didn't know he was still alive, or I never would have stopped looking for him."  Joey rubbed Seto's back comfortingly.

"So, fucknuggets,"  Ryou gave Bakura a look, and he held up a hand in surrender, "...erm Guardians, just give me some time and I will figure a way to get the demon out of Mokuba, and then you can have your brother back, Dragon."

Seto snarled at Bakura.  "And why should we believe you?"

Bakura looked at Seto, eyes cool, calm, and collected.  "Because, Time, I'm Motherfucking Knowledge."


	20. Chapter 20

No one said anything at that revelation.  But, it clicked.  How Bakura always seemed to know the answers to the most difficult questions.  How Bakura always was able to get the information needed.  How Bakura was able to find them...

Raising an eyebrow, Seto glared at Bakura.  "Then get to figuring it out _Knowledge_."  Seto sneered.  Crossing his arms, Bakura just stared at Seto.

"Wait, wait, wait!!!!  So den you know how we can get rid of dese tings!"  Joey held up his weapons.  "You know how I can stop bein' courage!"  Joey's eyes gleamed.

"Yup.  I do."  Bakura gave a smartass smirk.

Joey perked up, as did Yugi and Yami.  Ryou was cautious, and Seto was guarded.

"Well, how den?"  Joey's eyes were trained on Bakura.

"Die."  Bakura stated simply.

Ryou sighed heavily, Yugi deflated in front of Bakura, and Yami scowled.  Joey growled.  "Bullshit!  'Dem people wouldn'ta given dis up jes' ta die!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow.  "Really?  And you fucking know them, how?  And you know their psychotic reasoning...how?  And you know how long they have been in-fucking-animate ideas how?  You know that they would rather skip along in this motherfucking lifetime as an idea than die how?"  Bakura was snarling by the end.

Ryou's eyes widened.  He understood Bakura.  Quietly, he walked in front of Bakura, looking at the group.  "Why don't we go to the library and try to figure out how to save Mokuba?"  Bakura, scowling, dissipated and went into the puzzle.

Joey rounded on Ryou.  "Why ya always protectin' him?  He's an asshole."  Joey growled angrily.

Ryou turned sad eyes onto Joey.  "He may be an asshole, but I love him."  Ryou said simply.   Joey's mouth fell open.  Ryou looked at them all.  "We all have reasons for what we do.  We have only known 'Kura for a few days.  Who knows how long 'Kura has been the Warden, or Knowledge for that matter?  Don't you think that would be difficult to have to deal with?  And, he's telling the truth about us getting out of this...we can only lose our title with death.  So don't you see what this means?"

Everyone looked around at each other, obviously _not_ seeing what Ryou seemed to understand intrinsically.  "Of all the gifts to have, I think Knowledge would be the hardest.  Knowledge is usually what causes us the most pain.  Think about it...being in love is wonderful, but knowing the person you love doesn't love you back is devastating.  Having faith is emboldening, but knowing the hopeless despair of those that don't have faith would be crushing.  Controlling time would be all empowering, but knowing that everyone's time is up would be a burden no one would want.  Being courageous is wonderful and an adrenaline rush, but knowing all of the cowardly people out there, who has died because of that cowardice?  And seeking justice is a mighty goal, but to know the injustices that happen?"

Everyone looked around a little guiltily as what Ryou said stuck in their heads.  His statements hit home.  Ryou sighed.  "And, Bakura is a ghost...so he can't die."

*****************

It was dark.  He missed his big brother.  He didn't like it.  He wanted out.  Why didn't Seto save him?  Mokuba was sitting in a cell, his arms around his knees, tear streaked face resting on his knees.  He was on a golden floor, which was a comfortable temperature.

_Your brother doesn't love you._

Looking around for the voice, he squinted his eyes.  "Yes he does!"

_Your brother never loved you.  You were too difficult to deal with, that's why he deserted you._

"He didn't desert me!  He thought I was dead!"

_He so deserted you.  When he found out you were back, he set you up for Bakky to bring you back here._

"No he didn't!  He didn't know.  That white haired guy grabbed me!"  Mokuba's lip trembled.  He was still a young dragon, his emotions sometimes got out of control.

_Really?  An old blue eyed white dragon can't stop a ghost?  Please.  There is nothing that Seto can't do...if he wants to.  He must not have wanted to save you._

"That's not true!"  Mokuba screamed. 

_Of course it is true.  You know it, deep down._

Tears slipped from Mokuba's eyes.  It's not true...his big brother loved him.  His big brother would always come for him.  He knew that.  Seto promised him that a long time ago.  Pulling out his locket shaped like a Duel Monsters card, he looked at the picture of he and his brother from so long ago.

About then the white man who took him into the puzzle, this "Bakky", Mokuba presumed, came up to Mokuba.  "Who you talking to kid?"

Mokuba glared at Bakura.  "Where is Seto?"  He demanded.

Bakura laughed.  "Shit, kid, you are definitely a mini-Seto."

Mokuba smiled proudly.  "I can only hope to be half the man Seto is."

Bakura looked at Mokuba..."Kid, you _are_ half the man that Seto is."  Chuckling, he watched Mokuba get pissed.

"I want my big brother!"  His eyes started darkening to a deep green, Bakura crossed his arms, mouth setting in a line.

"Hyde...stay in there.  You come out, I'm gonna beat your fucking ass."  Bakura glared at Mokuba. 

 _Make me...._ the evil voice hissed.

"You really want me to do that?  You know I'll take your dick and put it on a hot dog bun and feed it to the Taki, once we find him."

_Heh...you won't find Taki...she has him..._

"I don't know what you're hissing about dicktwit.  Now, let Mokuba go, don't make me pull you out of him...you know you'll die."

_He'll die firrrst...and there are others that I can inhabit._

"Look, asswhacker, you know I can dispel you.  So knock it the fuck off and let the kid go."

The green eyes started receding back to the greyish brown that was Mokuba's.  Mokuba looked at Bakura.

"Who's Hyde?"  Mokuba asked tentatively.

Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes.  "He's the demon living in you, kid."

Mokuba's eyes widened.  "The d..demon?"

Bakura rolled his eyes.  "What's the first thing you remember after the Great War, kid?"

Mokuba thought back.  "Um..."  Thinking back really hard, he sighed.  "The first thing I remember was being at the arcade this afternoon."

Just then, Bakura realized what Hyde said.  "Fuck."  Bakura stalked off.

"Wait! I want my brother!"

Bakura just kept walking.

*************

Everyone was in the limo when Bakura appeared.  Looking around, he glared at Ryou.  "I fucking blame all of what is about to happen on you."  Noticing they were in the limo, he raised an eyebrow.  "Where in the hell are you fucktwits going?"

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura looked at the group.  "Uh...well, we thought we would go to the library to try to help you figure out how to help Mokuba."

Bakura noticed everyone was looking at him awkwardly.  "What...what the dicklicking hell are you all staring at?"

Seto stared at Bakura.  "Nothing.  Where is Mokuba?  Is he okay?"

Bakura looked at Seto.  "Mokuba's in the puzzle and he's okay."

Ryou sighed in relief.  "That's great!  I know we will be able to figure out what to do to get the demon out from Mokuba.  There are some old books with the Angels I can look at and possibly bring down, too, if needed."  Ryou smiled happily.

Bakura's eyes got clouded.  "Don't worry about it.   None of that shit matters right now...I know what I have to do.  I have to kill Mokuba."


	21. Chapter 21

Seto lunged at Bakura in the limo as Joey grabbed Seto again.  Bakura dissipated into mist.  "Wait a fucking minute, Dragon...let me motherfucking explain!"  The mist stated from someplace at best approximated at Ryou's shoulder.  Scales were starting to form on Seto's arms as his eyes were changing. 

Knowing nothing else to do to stop Seto, Joey leaned up and bit Seto on the neck, hard.  "Seto.  Stop.  You're gonna kill us all if you change!"

Stopping the transformation, blood trickling down his neck, Seto gripped his hands into fists, breathing heavily.  Glaring at Bakura, he growled.  "Speak, Spirit."

Bakura appeared, on Ryou's lap, who let out a squeak with the weight that suddenly appeared on his lap.  "Look.  The demon has com-fuckin-pletely infected Mokuba's soul.  Mokuba can't remember a cuntsucking thing since the Great War.  If I don't kill Mokuba, this bitchass demon will.  If I kill Mokuba, it's possible one of these guys, ya know, the FangBanging Freaks, can bring him back from the brink.  So, Mokuba might be a vampire dragon, but at least he'd be a-fuckin-live."

Yami got to the window and knocked on it, asking the driver to stop.  The driver pulled over and Yami got out, pulling Yugi with him.  Yugi looked up at Yami.  "We need to get out in case blood flies."  Putting Yugi on his back, he stood to the side as Ryou got out, and Bakura solidified.  Crawling out, Joey and Seto got out, Seto still trembling in rage.  Transforming into a dragon, Seto took off to the sky, howling.

Bakura looked around.  "What the fuck does that mean?"

Joey looked at Bakura, eyes grave.  "It means ya better kill Mokie an' bring him back quick, before Seto comes back."

Bakura kept Joey's eye contact and nodded.  Motioning for everyone to get back in the limo, Bakura looked at Yami.  "Look, you better be the one to do it.  You got more fucking control than Shrimp.  Get the driver in a deserted area and have the window cracked.  Be ready."  Dissipating, Bakura went into the puzzle. 

Yami held Yugi's hand, waiting.  Ryou told the driver where to go.  After the car stopped, everyone silently waited.  Coming out a few minutes later, a strong hold on Mokuba, Bakura took a dagger out of his belt.  Mokuba was looking around.  "Where's Seto?"  All averted their eyes except Ryou, who watched Bakura gut Mokuba in the limousine, blood, mucous, and intestines spilling.  As Mokuba's blood curdling scream started, Bakura covered Mokuba's mouth.  Yami looked to Bakura, poised over Mokuba's neck, waiting for the sign.  Bakura was watching Mokuba's face as a purplish green mist started leaving out of Mokuba's nose, mouth, and eyes...after a few moments, Bakura nodded and Yami bit down, hard, fangs sinking in the flesh.  Jaggedly ripping open his wrist, he forced some of his vitae in Mokuba's mouth. 

There was nothing left to do but wait.  As the moments passed and Mokuba didn't move, Yami's eyes grew more worried, and Bakura worried more as well.  "This was supposed to fucking work.  Why the fuck isn't it working?"  Everyone was so concentrated on Mokuba and if he would survive, that no one saw the purplish green mist slither on the floor, up Yugi's leg, and in Yugi's nose.  Everyone was staring so hard at Mokuba, that no one saw the green overtaking the amethyst of Yugi's eyes, or that Yugi's sweet, cherubic face was becoming more dark and angry.  Everyone was so worried about Mokuba, that no one saw that they were losing Yugi.

Suddenly, Mokuba sat up, gasping, eyes black.  Looking around, he grabbed onto Yami.  "Yami...what happened?  Why do I want blood?  Where is big brother?"

Letting out a sigh, Yami hugged his cousin tightly.  "It's okay, you're okay now."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Seto in human form looked in.  Seeing Mokuba, he crawled in and went over to Mokuba, inspecting him.  Looking at Yami, Yami nodded.  "It worked.  He's a vampire dragon, but he's alive...well, so to speak."  Seto looked to Yami, nodding in appreciation.  He then turned to look at Bakura, nodding in a begrudging appreciation as well.

"Uh, Yug'...where ya goin'?"  Joey asked as Yugi crawled out of the car.  Yami looked after quizzically and got out of the car as well.

"Aibou?  Are you okay?"  Yami walked over to Yugi.

Yugi was looking off to the ocean.  At hearing his name, Yugi turned and looked at Yami.  Gasping, Yami stared at Yugi...his beautiful amethyst eyes were turning a deep green.  "Aibou?  Why are your eyes green?"

At hearing that, Bakura jumped out of the car.  "What the fucking hell?" 

Yugi's lip curled up in a sneer.  "I'm going to my Mistress."  An alien voice hissed.  And before Yami could stop Yugi, Yugi grabbed Yami's hair, slamming Yami's head into the ground and took off into the air.  Ryou ran over to Yami, checking on him as Seto took off, transforming again after handing Mokuba to Joey.  Seto flew, wings pumping, sun glinting off his scales as he chased after Yugi.  Yugi flew off behind a wall, Seto close behind.  Suddenly, Seto stopped, looking around...he lost him...Yugi just, disappeared!

Turning back, he quickly went and grabbed Joey.  "Come with me, see if you can catch his trail."  Nodding, Joey crawled on top of Seto, transforming and gripping Seto with his claws.  Seto flew back to where he last saw Yugi.  Joey whimpered, nose in the air, trying to figure out where Yugi's scent went.  Catching a whiff of it to the right, he guided Seto that way.  They traveled for an hour, twisting left and right several times, before losing the trail.  Defeated, they turned back to the limo.  Landing, both went back into human form, not caring that they were naked at seeing the look of pure agony on Yami's face.

Yami looked up at Seto.  "I...I'm losing him Seto...I can't feel him as strong."

Seto turned, grabbing Bakura and slamming him into the limo.  "Why didn't you tell us that we were in danger of the demon jumping bodies?"  Seto snarled.

"Because!"  Bakura yelled, nose to nose with Seto.  "My information said that the demon couldn't jump into weres, vampires, angels, or other demons.  I didn't think any of us were in danger!"

Yami sat on the ground, Mokuba's arms around him.  Yami's eyes were lifeless, and he wasn't responding to Mokuba's gentle voice.  Looking up at Seto, Mokuba gnawed on his bottom lip.  "Big brother, I'm worried.  He's slipping from us."

Just then, Seto's phone dinged from a text message.  Angrily grabbing his phone from the floorboard of the limo, he opened it.  Face hardening, he angrily tapped the screen several times.  Growling lowly, they heard Seto look at the screen.  "You bitch, what have you done?"

Everyone heard a female voice respond, "Oh, come now, Seto...didn't you miss me?"

"Release your hold on Yugi."  Seto snarled.

"Now...how could I do that?  I don't have a hold on Yugi.  He's here with me voluntarily, aren't you sweetheart?"  The voice dripped sickly sweet.

"Of course I am."  Yugi's voice could be heard.

At the sound of Yugi's voice, Yami had jumped up and ran over to Seto, looking at the phone.  Seeing that Seto had set up the Line service, he could see Yugi standing next to Anzu.  _Wait...why was Yugi's shirt off?_   Yami's eyes narrowed dangerously.  "Anzu, I swear to all that is holy, if you hurt Yugi, even you will welcome the afterworld before I am done with you."

Anzu's sickly laugh came through.  "Oh, big harsh words for you, Yami.  You can't control Yugi, even though you tried.  He's mine now, aren't you sweetheart?"  Looking to Yugi, she ran a finger down Yugi's cheek.  Yugi nodded and roughly pulled her into a deep kiss, one hand on her breast, and the other kneading her ass.  Seto ended the call.

Yami looked at the group.  "I don't care what our mission was supposed to be.  I don't care if monsters take over the world.  We are going after Yugi, and we are going to get him back, even if it kills me."

Everyone looked back, nodding.  Bakura stepped up to Yami.  "I swear to you.  We will get Yugi back.  I fucked this up, and I will fix it, or may Zorc have my soul."  Holding out his hand, Yami took it, and they shook, sealing the vow Bakura made to Yami.

 

**To be continued in Vengeance, Book Two of the Guardians Series**


End file.
